·Between Light and Darkness·
by Iliana-Roghias
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando las únicas personas que pueden salvar tu vida, han sido aquellas de las que has estado huyendo siempre? ¿Qué sucedería si descubrieses que tu destino está escrito y tus decisiones forman parte de un premeditado plan? Chap 6 up!:3
1. Chapter 01

**_Capítulo 001_**

**_Los Habitantes de las Islas Destino_**

No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí, lo único que se puede considerar un recuerdo de aquel confuso momento, fue el sonido de las olas mientras un fuerte sol trataba por todos los medios que abriera los ojos. No tenía fuerzas para bracear en el agua, ni siquiera para girarse sobre sí misma para ver si divisaba tierra firme. Simplemente se dejó llevar, y que fuera de ella lo que el destino quisiera. No podía decir con exactitud cuánto fue el tiempo que pasó en el agua, podían haber sido horas, tal vez cinco minutos; sólo podía recordar que unas manos que no sabía de dónde habían salido ni de quién eran tiraban de ella hasta notar bajo su cuerpo la calidez de la arena mojada de una orilla. Se sintió mareada por un momento; el dejar de mecerse en el agua tan de repente la había aturdido.

Oyó voces lejanas, sintió una sombra sobre su rostro, y la silueta de una cabeza sobre ella hacía que sus ojos relajaran la fuerte luz del mediodía. Apenas sí podía ver. Una mano ajena en su rostro, unas palabras de incredulidad, exclamaciones, preguntas y cuchicheos, le daban la certeza de que había mucha gente a su alrededor, pero no podía ver con claridad, sólo tratar de distinguir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la persona que tenía delante de ella.

- ¿Me oyes? – habló la voz masculina de esa silueta.

Pestañeó con lentitud y gimió intentando decir "sí".

Cada vez su visión se iba limpiando y la figura se hacía más clara. Distinguió una cabellera larga de color platino, la observaban unos ojos cristalinos azulados, un rostro curioso y preocupado empapado de agua escudriñaba en sus ojos ambarinos.

- Papá… - dijo en un hilo de voz justo antes de caer inconsciente.

...///...///...\\\...\\\...

No sabía si despertó y se percató del dolor que tenía en el cuerpo o fue el mismo dolor lo que la había desvelado. Intentó moverse, y el resultado fue emitir un alarido ahogado, volviendo a caer en la cama. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía toda la pinta de ser la sala de invitados de alguna casita. Alguien la había despojado de la ropa que tenía y le habían puesto una camiseta blanca que le quedaba muy ancha y unos shorts azules. Trató de levantarse y ésta vez, al menos, consiguió incorporarse sobre la cama. Se sentó con lentitud y tocó el suelo con la punta de los dedos, siendo entonces cuando la puerta de aquella habitación ordenada y cálida, se abrió.

Entró en la habitación una muchacha de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, su melena cobriza resplandecía en la habitación. Poseía unos grandes y preciosos ojos azulones, su piel era pálida, y su sonrisa inspiraba sosiego. Lucía un extraño vestido rosado con cremalleras doradas que la hacían parecer aún más aniñada. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja con un plato, un vaso vacío y una jarra con agua.

Depositó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, y la chica recién despierta vio que el plato contenía una sopa caliente.

- Me alegra que te hayas despertado – dijo la chica que entró. Su voz sonaba maternal y aterciopelada. La otra joven guardó silencio -. Llevas tres días inconsciente, empezábamos a pensar que no despertarías nunca – la chica sonrió, pero ella no podía hacerlo, no aún.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con la voz ronca de no haberla usado en días. Era posible que la cuestión le sonara un tanto descortés a la anfitriona del lugar, sobre todo porque la había acogido sin tener de ella ninguna información. Se avergonzó al instante. Intento corregirse, sin embargo, la pelirroja siguió sonriendo como si nada.

-Mi nombre es Kairi. Tuviste suerte de que él te viese, si él no hubiera estado entrenando en ese momento, no sé cuánto más habrías durado en el mar. Ahora mismo estás en mi casa. – mientras decía todo esto, le dio tiempo a servir un vaso de agua justo antes de sentarse al borde de la cama. Se la veía una chica muy dulce -. ¿Cómo llegaste a ese estado? – su tono parecía preocupado.

- Mi barco naufragó – dijo la invitada. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, aunque generalmente, nunca tenía ganas de hablar -, no sé cómo llegué a quedarme inconsciente.

- Tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo, y un médico nos dijo que probablemente tuvieras rota alguna costilla… ¿Seguro que naufragó tu barco? Es que vivo en la misma costa y no sé de ningún barco que haya naufragado por aquí estos últimos días…

Ella bajó la cabeza. No había pensado en esa posibilidad a la hora de mentir.

- No importa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Kairi. Ella dudó antes de contestar, pero no merecía la pena desconfiar de alguien que le salvó la vida y además la había acogido en su propia casa.

- Me llamo Leara.

- Leara… Es un nombre curioso, pero al menos ya no eres una desconocida – amplió su sonrisa y Leara sintió una extraña calidez en lo más profundo de su corazón-. Bienvenida a las Islas Destino, Leara.

Islas Destino es un nombre que Leara leyó tiempo atrás en algunos documentos del despacho de su padre, pero no recordaba qué significaban estas islas para él. Un pesar la abrumó al instante de recordar el rostro de su fallecido progenitor.

Kairi le indicó que comiera, debería estar muerta de hambre, según ella. Pero había estado tan abstraída que no recordaba haber pensado en ningún momento en tomarse la sopa que había traído. Kairi levantó la bandeja con la comida y la puso en una mesa alta. Leara se levantó con la ayuda de Kairi y sintió que las plantas de los pies le quemaban un poco.

La sopa estaba deliciosa, y caliente, lo cual la adormeció un poco. Kairi estuvo sentada a su lado todo el rato, mirándola con un extraño brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

- Kairi… ¿y mi ropa? – preguntó.

- Está raída por todas partes, tiene quemaduras y cortes, y prácticamente deja todos tus encantos al aire –ironizó -. Está completamente destrozada. No sé si usaremos la misma talla, pero puedes ponerte algo mío hasta que encontremos el modo de llevarte a tu casa.

Su mirada se ensombreció muy ligeramente.

- Daría cualquier cosa por no volver nunca a mi casa - la voz se le quebró.

- Lo siento, yo no pretendía… Lo lamento mucho… - musitó Kairi verdaderamente apenada.

- Da igual, no te preocupes – dijo Leara mostrando cierta indiferencia con el tema -. Hace tiempo que salí de mi casa para no volver, lo tengo superado.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿qué has estado haciendo durante éste tiempo? – preguntó Kairi, llena de curiosidad.

- Pensar, pensar mucho – sonrió para sí misma, recordando a mucha gente -. Conocí a ciertas personas que lucharon en la Guerra del Corazón hace unos años… Aunque yo también debería haber luchado…

- Si lo hubieras hecho, probablemente nos hubiéramos conocido antes. Los que sí tuvieron mucha relevancia con esa guerra son mis amigos, el chico que te sacó del mar, Riku, y Sora, que vive también por aquí. Él se comportó como un auténtico héroe – Leara notó como le brillaban los ojos de una manera diferente. Kairi era muy elocuente, aunque al oír el nombre de Sora se le helara el pecho.

- Sí… Corrían rumores sobre un joven portador de la llave-espada llamado Sora. Nunca tuve el gusto de conocerle, pero su nombre ha llegado lejos, incluso en el mundo que la guerra no tocó. Me gustaría conocerle.

- ¿Quieres que le llame? Está en el salón – dijo Kairi levantándose con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡No! No es necesario de verdad, no le molestes – le insistió Leara.

En realidad no quería verle, aún no, no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Son tantas las cosas que le diría a Sora… A pesar de todo, la puerta en ese momento se abrió sola, y ese personaje que ella deseaba no ver en el momento, apareció tras el umbral.

-¡Así que al fin despiertas¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó sentándose a su lado y apurando el yogur que tenía en las manos -. Soy Sora – dijo con la cuchara en la boca y me tendió una mano que Leara chocó. Se sacó la cuchara y la dejó en recipiente vacío -. Encantado – le sonrió. Su sonrisa contenía tal cantidad de inocencia y picardía a la vez que entendió por qué Kairi se emocionaba al hablar de él. Ella jamás le hubiera imaginado así. Entonces recuperó la compostura y las palabras, reaccionando a su presentación.

- Leara… - le dijo. No tenía palabras para ese momento. Verdaderamente ese chico era un misterio para ella.

- Bonito nombre – volvió a sonreír -. No te ofendas, pero ¿qué hacías en el mar en ese estado? – preguntó Sora. Era la segunda vez que Leara se veía inmersa en la pregunta que no podía contestar. Ni diciendo lo que recordaba, ni mintiendo. Así que simplemente no contestó -. Ya… Alto Secreto¿no? – no dejaba de sonreírle y cada vez se sentía más cohibida ante él. Se sentía pequeña… insignificante.

- Ahora mismo hablábamos de ti¿verdad Leara? – dijo Kairi.

- Uy, uy¿de mí¿Qué le estabas contando a la chica? Criticona… - le dijo Sora con una sonrisa burlona. Leara levantó la mirada sorprendida por el calificativo de Sora. Kairi le sacó la lengua.

- La verdad es que era ella la que me estaba contando acerca de ti, gorrón – dijo, cogiendo el yogur vacío de Sora y dirigiéndole una mirada picarona desde el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Dice la verdad? – le preguntó Sora a Leara que asintió con la cabeza.

- Le decía que eres conocido en lugares donde la guerra no tuvo presencia – le comentó. Él pareció sorprenderse.

Era extraño ver a Sora de esa manera, cuando ella se lo imaginaba completamente opuesto. Un héroe que sobresalía en una guerra no sería, en circunstancias normales, ni por asomo, un muchacho tan jovencísimo. No parecía haber pasado una guerra ante él, más bien… la disfrutó, vivió su aventura sin dejarle secuelas. Viendo tal rostro de felicidad y relajación cualquiera diría que había matado a miles de seres.

Kairi volvió a entrar en la habitación.

- Sora dejémosla sola para que pueda vestirse a gusto – dijo Kairi con los guantes de goma de fregar los platos, asomada en la puerta. Tenía espuma en la cara, lo cual pareció divertirle a Sora.

- Hay que ver lo poquito que me quieres… ¿No puedo quedarme mientras se viste? – preguntó Sora. La respuesta fue tajante, tanto por el "no" de Kairi, como la sartén a medio fregar que voló sobre su cabeza. Sora se levantó y dejó sola a Leara ante su expectante mirada.

Abrió el armario que Kairi le acababa de indicar, y para su sorpresa, no había más modelitos parecidos a los que ella llevaba, sino ropa normal y corriente: un uniforme de colegio, varios vaqueros, algunas camisas y blusas colgadas… Al final se decantó por unos shorts vaqueros amarillos, una camisa negra sin mangas y una blusa arremangada a cuadros rojos y amarillos. Se puso unas deportivas amarillas y rojas y con un lazo que había en un cajón se trenzó el oscuro pelo y lo dejó caer por su hombro izquierdo. Al fin, cuando vio que estaba medio decente, salió de la habitación.

- ¡Vaya¡Qué guapa! – exclamó Sora, aplaudiendo al verla. Sonrió para sus adentros – Kairi¿esa ropa es tuya?

Kairi se giró, la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió para sí.

- ¡Sí, pero hace como mil años que no me pongo ese conjunto! – dijo Kairi con una sonrisa -. Te sienta muy bien – sonrió.

- Muchas gracias… - murmuró. Se sentía un poco cohibida ante tanto halago-. Perdonad… me gustaría preguntaros algo.

- Dispara, pues – dijo Sora acomodándose en la silla mientras mordía una manzana verde.

- Es sobre la persona que me sacó del agua – dijo. Kairi no pronunció palabra, pero Sora sonrió mientras tragaba.

- Fue Riku – dijo a modo de toda respuesta.

- Bueno… me gustaría verle para poder darle las gracias personalmente – aclaró Leara.

- En estos momentos debería…

La voz de Kairi se vio interrumpida porque alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Dios ha escuchado tus súplicas! –dijo Sora guiñándole un ojo a Leara.

Kairi se adelantó a abrir la puerta, mientras Leara seguía de pie en medio del pequeño salón y Sora se mordía la manzana. Al abrirla, un chico de cabellos largos y de color plata entró en el cuarto y Kairi volvió a cerrar la puerta. El individuo le echó un vistazo a la habitación, pero a Leara no la vio, y de haberlo hecho, la había ignorado. Se fijó en Sora.

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de asaltar la nevera de Kairi? – preguntó con cierto deje en su tono de voz.

- Como si eso fuera lo más importante ahora – dijo Sora sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Entonces, ese muchacho que debería ser Riku, alzó la vista y observó a Leara con cierta incredulidad. No sabía qué podía estar pasándosele por la cabeza, pero en seguida, inclinó su cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia ante Riku, lo cual pareció sorprenderle.

Sora sonrió ante esa acción.

- Usted debe ser Riku. Muchas gracias por rescatarme de una muerte casi segura – dijo Leara con cierta exaltación en la voz.

- No es, ni mucho menos, una acción por la que debas inclinarte así… - respondió Riku, no sabía si avergonzado, halagado o asustado. Quizá un poco de las tres.

Sora se levantó y la hizo incorporarse ante él. Entonces Leara le miró con atención procurando no parecer descarada. Su melena plateada llegaba debajo de los hombros, y un flequillo del mismo color casi ocultaba unos hipnotizantes ojos aguamarina. Su ropa era colorida, y un tanto extraña, aunque al verle así vestido pensó que Riku tenía que estar pasando bastante calor.

- Señor Riku, acérquese usted – puntualizó Sora con un tono sarcástico.

Él se acercó y miró a la chica más de cerca.

- Soy Riku- dijo tendiéndole una mano.

La estrechó. Ambos sintieron un inmenso escalofrío recorrer sendas espinas dorsales.

- Me llamo Leara. Encantada.

Su voz sonaba algo ronca, pero incluso a través del tono áspero que empleaba, para presentarse ante Riku se añadió a sus palabras la tensión y sequedad que incluso se percató de cómo Sora dejaba de sonreír. La mirada de Riku se heló por un momento; las palabras de Leara habían sido demasiado cortantes. Había algo en él, algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle a la chica, y estaba segura de que no se trataba de nada bueno. Su mirada, hasta justo antes de presentarse había sido un tanto indiferente, ahora denotaba cierta sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba estrechándole la mano cuando Riku hizo un movimiento con intención de apartarla. Aflojó sus dedos y su mano se le escapó. Riku no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, buscando en ellos algo que Leara no supo identificar. Kairi había dejado de fregar los platos y Sora permanecía inmóvil a poca distancia de la escena. Todos la miraban. Y ella no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que tenía frente a sí, ni en la sensación que le producía. Finalmente, fue el propio Riku el que rompió aquél silencio incómodo.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Leara dudó. No supo qué contestar, aunque estuviese segura de que no le había visto en la vida.

- No – le dijo tajante -. No creo que nos hayamos visto en la vida.

A pesar de todo, el tono continuaba siendo igual de cortante que al principio.

- Por un momento tuve la impresión de que… de que ya nos conocíamos. Mi intuición debe ser errónea – dijo Riku, a modo de disculpa por su pregunta.

- Sin duda alguna – respondió Leara. Ella miró a su alrededor; Kairi estaba girada sobre sí misma, aún con los guantes de goma y la escobilla de fregar en la mano, y un plato en la otra, observándoles; Sora estaba a un metro de ellos, mirándoles con expresión curiosa y, podría atreverse a decir que desconfiada, Riku seguía escudriñando en sus ojos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su comportamiento había sido un tanto deshonesto con su propia conciencia. No deseaba agradecerle que la hubiera rescatado, de hecho no quería tener que agradecerle nada a alguien como Riku. Pero no la educaron como una egoísta, y siguiendo los criterios que le enseñaron, debía seguir con su máscara de protocolo.

- Sólo quería agradecerte que me sacaras del agua, mi vida estaba en un verdadero aprieto – le dijo. Procuró que su voz sonara más suave, pero en lugar de mirarle a los ojos (mentir mirando a los ojos era descarado y de mal gusto, según ella) observó sus labios como si fuera lo único que existiera. Una vez pronunció estas palabras, subió su mirada hasta los ojos del muchacho, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa -. Creo que voy a tomar aire y a estirar las piernas, tanto tiempo en la cama ha hecho que se oxiden mis articulaciones. Con permiso.

Salió de casa de Kairi sin escuchar una sola palabra, y sin embargo, aún fuera, podía sentir como los ojos de los tres martilleaban su cerebro. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a parar allí¿Por qué precisamente al lugar donde vivía Riku? Su conclusión fue que su maestro había terminado odiándola, o tenía un magnífico plan para que no la encontraran. Era una situación muy violenta.

No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía así que se limitó a ir siempre en línea recta bordeando la orilla. Observó su mano derecha y apretó el puño con fuerza; no podía creer que le hubiera dado la mano a Riku como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Si había miles de cosas que podría decirle a Sora sobre lo que sentía, a Riku le diría el doble.

Estaba anocheciendo, ahora el mar se veía teñido de tonos rosados y púrpura, bailando bajo una tímida luna llena reflejada en el agua. La visión era impresionante. Frente a Leara se encontraba una palmera tumbada, que seguía creciendo y que estaba a un metro del suelo, así que decidió sentarse y pensar un rato. Se recostó en uno de los lados y perdió su vista en el horizonte.

No mucho más lejos de donde ella se encontraba, se hallaban las viviendas de las personas con las que nunca debería haber mantenido contacto alguno. Como un rayo atravesó su mente la imagen lejana del rostro de su maestro. "Si por algún casual encuentran tu paradero y vienen a buscarte, no te quepa duda de que vienen a por tu vida. Cuando eso ocurra ve a las Islas Destino; ellos te protegerán". Estas palabras resonaban en la mente de Leara, su maestro ya sabía que algún día deberían separarse. Leara no salió ilesa de la lucha, ella también recibió por parte del enemigo. Tal y como predijo su maestro, la atacaron y ahora estaba en un paraje isleño, lejos de todo tipo de comunicación. Algunas nubes asomaban sobre la línea del mar, coloreando rojo el cielo y su reflejo sobre el horizonte.

- ¿No es la viva expresión de la calma? – se oyó una voz tras Leara. Ella ya sabía que Sora la había seguido.

- Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca – respondió, igualmente apaciguada. Sintió como se sentaba a su lado, pero continuó sin mirarle; no quería que Sora viera sus ojos nublados.

- Es curioso – dijo Sora con cierta sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿El qué? – dijo Leara.

- Sentí que alguna fuerza se inquietaba hace unos días, y apareces tú – dijo Sora-. Estoy seguro de que algo va a pasar.

A Leara se le heló la sangre. Supongo que esa era la consecuencia de estar en guerra tanto tiempo. Seguía sin mirarle, sintiéndose culpable.

- Hace frío¿eh? – dijo Sora frotándose las manos con una sonrisilla -. Volvamos a casa.

Leara le miró. Él le devolvió una mirada pícara. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se bajó del tronco y emprendió camino junto a Sora pensando en las palabras de su maestro.

...//...\...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola!! Bienvenidos a mi fic!! Sé que hace bastante tiempo que posteé este capítulo, pero ahora que he aprendido a manejar ésto un poquíto (sí, he tenido que hacerlo sola T.TI) pues he aprendido a editar capítulos .

Sobre **Leara:** Es el único personaje (que aparece por ahora) que me pertenece íntegramente. Los demás que aparecen en el capítulo pertenecen a _Square Soft/Enix_ y _Disney_.

Este primer capítulo es el primero de una larga saga que por ahora, corresponde a dieciocho capítulos y sigue sin terminar, así que, que no haya preocupaciones que la historia aún tiene tela. Ahora mismo, en este primer capítulo expuesto, se "habla" de la presentación del nuevo personaje incorporado en la historia, así que no hay mucho que decir. Bueno, sí: que esta historia está pensada a conciencia, y nada sucede por casualidad. Leara es un personaje que guarda muchas sorpresas, por así decirlo, un personaje _spoiler_.

En fin, cuando suba el segundo capítulo, podré postear algo más acerca de ella y de los hechos acaecidos.

Saludos!!

Dejen Reviews please


	2. Chapter 02

_**Capítulo 02**_

_**Los Secretos de la Noche en Vela**_

Sin mediar palabra, recorrieron el camino de vuelta a casa, atravesando toda la playa. Leara le enviaba discretas miradas a su acompañante, preguntándose hasta qué punto podría sentir lo que prontamente se avecinaría. "Ellos te protegerán…". Las palabras de su maestro atormentaban su mente, y comprendió que ese "protegerán" incluía alguien más además de Sora. ¿Era posible que también se refiriera a Riku? Antes de que Leara pudiera darse cuenta, habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de Kairi.

- Bueno, hemos llegado – concluyó Sora -. Me voy a mi casa, está en la otra dirección – Leara se avergonzó por haber sido acompañada hasta allí pudiendo haberse quedado en su casa hacía rato y se mordió el labio. Hacía siempre ese gesto cuando estaba preocupada.

- Siento haberte molestado… - comenzó a decir Leara, pero la patente sonrisa de Sora cortó silenciosamente sus palabras.

- No es molestia, mujer. Tras ver el rato que has estado andando y lo pensativa que estabas pensé que quizá no sabrías volver – sonrió con dulzura. A Leara se le atravesaron las palabras.

- Yo… Muchas gracias – le devolvió la tímida sonrisa.

- Je, je – rió Sora con cierta picardía -. Anda, llamaré por ti, que veo que no estás por la labor – el chico le hizo una mueca divertida justo después de guiñarle uno de sus perforantes ojos azules.

Sora aporreó la puerta de madera, y Kairi la abrió unos segundos después.

- ¡Vaya, has vuelto! – exclamó Kairi. Parecía aliviada.

- La he acompañado (¿a que sí, Leara?) para que luego vayas divulgando que soy una mala influencia – dijo Sora mientras Kairi cogía las manos de Leara y la hizo entrar con una sonrisa. Acto seguido dirigió su mirada a Sora.

- Eres una mala influencia – atestó Kairi enfatizando con mucho la palabra "eres". Sora fingió en su rostro un gesto de dolor.

- ¡Oh! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, mi pequeña fresa enana– dijo Sora revolviendo el pelo a Kairi con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kairi apartó la mano de Sora de su cabeza y se peinó con los dedos. Leara pensó que no podían ser más indiscretos y sonrió ante lo obvio.

- ¡Hablo la loca despeinada! – sonrió Kairi, siendo esta vez ella la que perdía los dedos entre el pelo de Sora. Leara imaginó la escena que ellos deseaban que ocurriese, pero tanto por su misma presencia como el respeto mutuo que se profesaban, no aconteció. Ahora era Sora el que apartaba su cabellera de los dedos de Kairi, quien se dejaba atrapar entre las manos del muchacho – Vamos a cenar pasta¿te apuntas?

- Lo siento, debí estar en casa ya hace rato, supongo que mi padre me dirá un par de cosillas antes de mandarme a mi cuarto a reflexionar sobre mi desobediencia – recitó casi monótonamente -. ¡Qué suerte tienes de vivir sola, Kairi!

- Bueno, recibo muchas visitas – sonrió Kairi. Era más que obvio que las visitas de Sora no le desagradaban en absoluto, aunque se metieran mucho el uno con el otro.

- ¡Eso está bien! – alegó Sora -. Bueno, lo dicho¡mañana nos vemos!

Sora bajó de la entrada de la casa de Kairi e hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-¡Que te sea leve la regañina! – le gritó Kairi justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Se giró hacia Leara y le sonrió.

Leara ayudó a Kairi a poner la mesa, sin saber cómo expresar su gratitud. Cuando ambas se sentaron, afuera, el cielo se había tornado de un púrpura oscuro que dejaba a las estrellas lucirse en todo su encanto.

- Bueno¿qué has hecho cuando saliste? La verdad es que nos asustamos un poco al verte salir así – dijo Kairi mostrando cortesía.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpó Leara – Yo no quería preocuparos, es solo que… - se cortó. No podía decirle a Kairi que había tenido que salir de allí por que quería alejarse de Riku – no sabía qué decir y esa situación era muy tensa… Tuve la necesidad de salir de ahí de inmediato… ¿Nunca has tenido la necesidad de huir de algo? – preguntó Leara.

- Bastantes veces… Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, me alegra saber que estás bien. Pero no me has contestado¿has hecho algo especial? – preguntó Kairi. Era realmente un encanto.

- Pues nada en concreto, la verdad. Pero hay unas vistas muy bonitas –sonrió.

- ¡Sí que las hay! Este lugar puede llegar a ser realmente precioso – concluyó Kairi. Leara sonrió -. Pero a veces… hecho de menos mi ciudad.

- ¿No eres de aquí? – preguntó Leara. Kairi negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Llegué aquí cuando era pequeña, la marea me arrastró. Tengo unos recuerdos muy vagos, pero me acuerdo de que Sora siempre intentaba que dejara de llorar – en los ojos de Kairi apareció un brillo que Leara no sabía si interpretar como de fascinación o nostálgico. Kairi sonrió vagamente mirando el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

Leara pensó en ese momento que era hora de cambiar de tema. No tanto por lo que pudiera estar pasándosele por la cabeza a su nueva amiga Kairi, sino también por el cariz que la conversación estaba entonando.

- No me esperaba para nada que Sora fuera ese chico al que hemos dejado hace un rato – dijo Leara intentando animar a Kairi.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada la aludida. Había funcionado.

- Cuando oyes hablar del mayor guerrero de la historia, al famoso elegido de la llave-espada, lo último que se te pasa por la cabeza es que ese gran soldado pueda ser un muchacho de dieciséis años que aún vive con sus padres – explicó Leara. Kairi asintió sonriendo.

- Eso es cierto, pero también lo es que ha conseguido grandes logros en esa guerra. Cuando la guerra comenzó, nosotros estábamos ultimando los detalles de nuestro propio viaje a mi ciudad natal. Lo que no sabíamos era que el verdadero viaje al que estábamos predestinados, no era juntos. Al final, resultó ser que Sora era el elegido por la llave-espada para sellar los mundos de la oscuridad. Su amistad era tan fuerte, que a pesar de su misión, encontrarnos para él fue siempre lo primero.

- ¿Encontrarnos? – preguntó Leara.

- Sí, Riku también desapareció ante sus ojos, al parecer, consumido por la oscuridad.

Leara tuvo que beber agua porque se le había atravesado su último bocado. Tragó con dificultad y volvió a mirar a Kairi. Comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas; si Sora, Riku y Kairi eran tan buenos amigos, ese "ellos te protegerán" de su maestro se refería, indudablemente, a ésos tres.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kairi al ver que tenía los ojos vidriosos por que se le había atragantado la comida.

- S… Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – contestó Leara sonriendo. Kairi le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tuviste suerte de que la guerra no llegara a tu mundo – dijo Kairi.

- No, Kairi, no fue suerte. No paré ni por un instante de huir. Estuve al margen del corazón de la guerra, pero me dedicaba a alertar a los mundos a los que estaba por llegar – dijo Leara -; si la guerra no había llegado, la gente, ciega, me tomaba por loca, y días después – hizo un gesto bastante elocuente – cientos de sincorazón inundaban las calles. Pero a veces llegaba tarde y la guerra allí ya había estallado.

- Y luego te escondiste.

- Exacto – dijo Leara.

- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde?

Leara lo pensó.

- Mejor no, me lo reservo. Lo siento – concluyó. Había vuelto a hablar demasiado. Kairi, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa en su curioso rostro.

- Se ve que te gusta mantener intacta tu intimidad – dijo Kairi.

- Hay ciertas cosas de mí que prefiero que permanezcan ocultas… Lo siento, Kairi…

- ¡En absoluto! – sonrió – Tú, y sólo tú, eres la que decide hasta donde quieres dejar ver. Yo respeto mucho la intimidad, y si no quieres contar algo, pues no se hace y punto. Yo hago lo mismo – dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente -. Algunas cosas no se las puedo contar a Sora, por ejemplo, y es mi mejor amigo. Él también me oculta detalles íntimos, pero es algo que siempre hemos respetado. Con Riku pasa lo mismo, pero a veces, prefiero hablar con él antes que con Sora, es… más centrado.

- Sí, se le ve un tipo serio – dijo Leara.

- Siempre parece estar pensando en algo importante, y tengo la sensación de que muchas veces se pierde entre su entrenamiento, y por eso es muy fuerte. Pero es muy buena persona y está dispuesto a lo que sea por sus amigos.

Leara sonrió en silencio escuchando a Kairi hablar de sus amigos. Comía sin emitir ruido alguno que pudiera interrumpir la charla de su amiga. En el fondo, la envidiaba. Tenía un lugar al que pertenecer; tenía la fuerza suficiente como para seguir confiando en las demás personas; poseía la capacidad de convertir sus antiguas adversidades en aventuras y misterios que resolver junto a sus amigos; y lo más importante, tenía a quien la echara de menos si faltara en el lugar. En definitiva, Kairi poseía un estilo de vida que Leara sólo llegó a rozar con las yemas de los dedos. Leara se limitó a seguir comiendo hasta terminar su plato, y cuando terminó, deseó que hubiera más comida en él, no porque siguiera hambrienta, sino para tener algo que hacer con las manos mientras oía como Kairi contaba maravillas de Sora y de Riku. Dejó el tenedor dentro del plato, y cogió su vaso de agua.

- Vaya¿ya has terminado¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó Kairi a Leara cuando ésta soltó el vaso sobre la mesa, vacío. Ella aún tenía el vaso de agua a medio beber y su plato medio lleno. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por haberse quedado lenta, así que esbozó una sonrisa y prosiguió con su cena. Leara se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla, y sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzó a hablar.

- Hace muchos años salí de mi casa, creo que yo tenía nueve años cuando decidí irme – Leara no miraba fijamente a Kairi, tenía la visión perdida en un punto indeterminado del plato de su compañera, y trasvió vagamente como la expresión de Kairi palidecía -. Yo vivía con mi padre, y la verdad, tenía docenas de criados que atendían mis caprichos; no podía quejarme de la comodidad de aquél hogar. Pero un día decidí irme, y a media noche, llené mi pequeña mochila del colegio de panecillos de la cocina y me escapé. No sabía dónde ir, no sabía que hacer, hasta que una anciana decidió cuidarme – Kairi vio como a Leara se le arrugaba el entrecejo, los ojos se le enrojecían y su voz se endurecía pero no dijo nada -. Viví con ella durante un par de años, hasta que murió. Estaba muy enferma, y los médicos no sabían qué podía ocurrirle, por lo tanto… no pudieron hacer nada. – Hubo un silencio y Kairi vio la tristeza que se filtraba por sus ojos. Deseó que no siguiera, esa historia la afligía sobremanera, pero aun así, la dejo continuar. Quizá sólo quería hablar con alguien y para cuando reanudó su relato, su voz se tornó áspera -. Estuve malviviendo un par de meses hasta que alguien me encontró en mitad de la lluvia, completamente mojada, temblando de frío y acurrucada en una callejuela oscura de Traverse Town. Recuerdo que sin decir ni una palabra, me envolvió en su capa, me acarició un poco el cabello, me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta una posada. Al día siguiente me enteré de que él era un poderoso guerrero y, sin más, me aceptó como una alumna suya, y fue con él con quien aprendí a luchar. Estuve con mi maestro hasta que me atacaron y antes de que me mataran, mi maestro me hizo venir aquí. No sé por qué tenía tanto empeño en que me quedara en éstas islas, pero, viendo la tranquilidad de éste lugar no podía haberme mandado a lugar mejor. Me alegro de que lo hiciera, porque, a pesar de que aquella mujer me acogiera y mi maestro que me aceptara como discípula sin motivo ni previo aviso, nunca había recibido tanta amabilidad por todos lados. Y… me siento muy agradecida – Leara sonrió levemente y notó cómo Kairi estaba inmóvil, escuchándola. Acababa de terminar de comer, así que Leara, sin hablar, se levantó, recogió su plato, su vaso y también el de Kairi, que se apresuró a ayudarla.-No, Kairi. Yo recogeré la mesa y lavaré los platos, no te preocupes.

- ¡Pero eres mi invitada! – alegó Kairi, intentando quitarle de las manos la vajilla sucia.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte todo esto.

- Pero…

- Por favor, Kairi – suplicó Leara -. Déjame hacerlo.

Kairi la miró a la cara. Dos grandes y rasgados ojos ámbar rojizos le decían claramente, que era lo único que podía hacer para sentirse útil en ese momento. Así que, a duras penas, accedió.

Leara limpió la mesa donde habían comido y también los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Tardó poco, pero habría tardado más si Kairi no hubiera estado sentada a su lado en la encimera indicándole dónde estaba cada cosa. Leara pensaba que Kairi era, realmente encantadora. La pelirroja observaba lo que hacía Leara, no para controlarla, sino por el simple hecho de no dejarla sola. No dejaba de sonreírle y de contar anécdotas de sus aventuras durante la guerra. A Leara le encantaba oírla. Su maestro nunca fue muy hablador, con su padre no tenía trato, y la mujer con la que estuvo viviendo, cada vez que hablaba, era para que Leara se lamentara más de su pasado, pero no recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz. La morena terminó de colocar las piezas en su sitio, se quitó los guantes de goma, guardó los utensilios y secó la pila de lavar. Iba a ir al baño a lavarse las manos y la cara, pero las palabras de Kairi pararon en seco las piernas de la chica.

- Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón.

Cuando Leara se volvió, Kairi estaba frente a ella, con los ojos brillándoles de emoción y una muy dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Hacía años que no oía esas palabras dedicadas a ella. Sin embargo, no sabía a qué venía tal agradecimiento.

- ¿Cómo?

- Gracias… por haberme elegido para que escuchara tu historia. Es realmente triste y debe ser muy duro, no sólo recordarla, sino también contarla en voz alta. Me siento muy halagada de que decidieras compartir tu vida conmigo. Y por eso, te concedo mi más profundo agradecimiento.

Kairi se inclinó hacia delante, mostrándole una reverencia. Leara sonrió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Te confieso que eres la única persona que sabe tantos detalles de mí. Ni mi maestro sabe tanto de mi persona.

A Kairi le asaltaban muchas dudas, pero prefirió ahorrarse las preguntas. Tal y como había indicado antes, sentía un profundo respeto por la intimidad ajena. La pelirroja no dijo nada y Leara, tras devolverle otra amplia sonrisa se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Mientras se hallaba encerrada, le dio tiempo a pensar. Leara había estado varios años aprendiendo sin parar con su maestro lecciones sobre la luz y la oscuridad, y encerrándose poco a poco, en una habitación oscura en lo más profundo de su alma. Había tenido que luchar no solo contra los sincorazón, sino también contra sí misma, porque su naturaleza se encuentra en el centro de la oscuridad. Recordó esos momentos de entrenamiento mental con su maestro, generalmente, sentada bajo pequeñas cascadas, y sintiendo el baño frío del agua en su piel. Se imaginaba a sí misma entrenando en una pequeña habitación oscura, tan oscura que ni siquiera era capaz de verse las manos. Quizá estaba cansada de estar a oscuras, o tal vez simplemente tuviera ganas de hablar, pero estaba segura, de que fuese cual fuera el motivo, Kairi era como ese rayo de sol que entraba en la habitación en la que se encerraba mentalmente y le dejaba ver en la espesa negrura la forma de sus manos. Y es por eso que estaba segura de que había acertado eligiendo a quien contárselo. La morena salió de la ducha y se envolvió en un suave albornoz color verde manzana que Kairi le había indicado utilizar.

Leara salió de la habitación y para su sorpresa, Kairi ya llevaba puesto un pijama de verano de un tono amarillento pálido.

- Bueno, yo me voy a acostar¿vale? – dijo Kairi, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia arriba y erguía su cuerpo – Te he dejado un pijama sobre la cama, en la habitación en la que te despertaste. La mía está al fondo de este pasillo, a la izquierda. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en despertarme¿de acuerdo? – preguntó con una sonrisa Kairi. Leara asintió con la cabeza. La pelirroja se giró y se dirigió a su habitación-. ¡Buenas noches, Leara¡Felices sueños!

- ¡Lo mismo digo, Kairi! – Leara sonrió aún más fuerte y entró en su dormitorio.  
Cerró la puerta con suavidad y sobre la cama vio esperándole un bonito pijama color azul. Leara sonrió para sí; los gustos de Kairi estaban bastante perfilados. Se echó en la cama antes de ponerse el pijama. Junto a ella, a su izquierda, había una ventana abierta por la que podía trasver una noche donde parecía que las estrellas danzaban. La joven se volvió a incorporar y, apoyada en el alféizar, dejó que sus sentidos la llevaran. Además de ver miles de estrellas bailando el vals de la noche, podía oír con claridad la canción que la mar les cantaba. Podía oler el perfume del océano que le inundaba suavemente la nariz al respirar, y sentir en su rostro y sus brazos la humedad de aquella noche estival. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, y bajo la ventana había un par de rosales a no más de metro y medio de altura. Sintió una imperiosa necesidad de saltar por la ventana y gozar el momento en su plenitud. No se lo pensó, y con cuidado de no pisar las flores de su anfitriona, salió sin emitir sonido justo después de volver a vestirse.

Bordeó la casa de Kairi con cuidado de no dejarse ver en la ventana de la pelirroja. "Hace un poco de frío" pensó Leara frotándose los brazos. Cuando levantó la vista de sus pies, frente a ella, se alzaba una extensa orilla que las leves olas acariciaban. Cuando llegó hasta allí, no pudo menos que sobrecogerse cuando vislumbró a la princesa de la noche acariciar el agua con sus fríos y pálidos dedos. Al ver la poderosa luna pensó que merecía la pena pasar frío. Decidió sentarse y disfrutar aquel paraíso nocturno. Abrazó sus piernas y perdió su mirada en el horizonte.

- Esto es una maravilla… - susurró para sí.

Leara escudriñó a su alrededor, pero aquella noche era tan oscura como hermosa. Miró al horizonte y cerró los ojos; si la vista no podía ayudarla, podían hacerlo sus otros sentidos. Aguzó el oído, aspiró el aroma y sintió la brisa fresca. Definitivamente, no había nadie. Leara relajó su cuerpo y sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Se descalzó hábilmente y anduvo hacia adelanta, adentrándose en el agua de una forma un tanto peculiar; el mar no le cubría las piernas, ni siquiera sus tobillos, ella estaba caminando sobre la superficie del océano. La quietud de la mar apenas si se había inmutado con la presencia de su nueva inquilina. Con lentitud y de una forma tan silenciosa como relajada, caminó hasta que pudo sentir la profundidad de los metros bajo sus pies. Se quedó completamente rígida por un momento, y casi al instante, empezó a recordar los movimientos que su maestro le había enseñado tiempo atrás, con una inusual parsimonia. Tan armónicos eran sus movimientos que casi parecía que estaba bailando. Sus meneos fluidos, la suavidad de sus contoneos, incluso el ondeo de su largo cabello oscuro y brillante en la noche le otorgaban un aura etérea. Ella, renegando de sus suaves caricias al aire, permaneció acorde con la noche en lo que a quietud se refería. Leara abrió lentamente los ojos, pero si alguien se encontraba mirándola, habría notado que sus ojos ambarinos se habían tornado de un profundo e intenso rojo sangre.

Un viento que no se sabía de donde había aparecido y que al parecer sólo servía para hacer que su trenza se moviera con tranquilidad, acarició todo su cuerpo formando a su alrededor extrañas ondas que parecían nacer de la punta de sus pies. Su semblante se volvió serio y observó con sus nuevas pupilas rojizas un punto indeterminado frente a ella. Una extraña luz bañó ese punto, pero Leara ni siquiera se inmutó; sin embargo, a cualquier otra persona la habría cegado. Esa luz tomó misteriosamente una forma sólida, flotando en el aire, justo en el punto que ella tan detenidamente miraba. Ella alargó la mano para encerrar entre sus dedos el objeto que acababa de invocar y al entrar en contacto con su piel, la luz se difuminó perdiéndose en la oscuridad. El viento desapareció y las ondas, tan silenciosamente como aparecieron, se esfumaron. Leara sonrió al ver su resultado: blandía firmemente una llave-espada.

El arma era, simplemente, espectacular. Medía alrededor de ciento cincuenta centímetros de largo. El mango que empuñaba estaba hecho de un material similar al cristal, y alrededor de su empuñadura se dibujaban, de ese mismo material, extrañas formas alargadas y curvas que, alardeando de simetría, se retorcían en el aire dándole una majestuosa apariencia. Su hoja era del mismo material y, tan transparente que parecían ser independientes el uno del otro. De formas finas y tan retorcidas como los adornos de la empuñadura, una hoja larga dibujaba con formas espirales la imagen de una llave, pero había algo de anormal en aquella forma: las puntas del arma (aunque en la oscuridad no se apreciaban) estaban teñidas del negro más oscuro de una forma sutil, que casi no se apreciaba dónde empezaba lo opaco y dónde terminaba lo transparente. Lo único que parecía diferir en el material de aquella extraña y única llave-espada era el llavero que le colgaba del final de la empuñadura. Una fina cadena oscura portaba un colgante negro brillante con la forma de una estrella de cinco puntas, sin embargo, en el centro del llavero podía percibirse como una luz interior deslumbraba a aquellos imprudentes que posaran su vista en ella. Pero esa luz no afectaba a Leara, quizá porque se había acostumbrado.

Ella comenzó a recitar corporalmente unos movimientos mecánicos de lucha, que impresionaron a cierto espectador oculto.

La había observado desde que comenzó a andar sobre el agua, escondido desde la boca de una pequeña cueva camuflada entre los matorrales. Ella no le había visto, pero él podía observarla con claridad, a pesar de la negrura nocturna. Leara parecía brillar con luz propia, realmente, no se explicaba cómo la veía con tanta nitidez. Se asombró de sobremanera cuando la vio desafiar a la gravedad caminando sobre el mar, luego comenzó a bailar, y cuando paró y abrió los ojos, Riku juraría que los había distinguido de un profundo rojo.

De repente, algo le cegó por un instante, pero cuando el joven pudo recuperar el sentido de la vista, la vio blandir con una descarada claridad una llave-espada casi tan grande como ella y que, al igual que su portadora, resplandecía tímidamente. Riku no podía moverse; parecía que sus movimientos, tan hipnóticos, su asombro por descubrir el velado secreto de la extranjera y el inmenso poder que emanaba aquella arma le hizo curiosear un poco más. Sin embargo, sin aviso previo, ella se detuvo y la llave-espada, con la misma rapidez del principio, se desvaneció dando paso a un millar de lucecitas que se fundían lentamente con el agua y desaparecían.

Ella miró inquieta a todos los lados, y, sin más, comenzó a correr de nuevo a la orilla. Riku observó como se detuvo fugazmente a ponerse los zapatos y echaba inmediatamente a correr de nuevo a casa de Kairi sin dejar de buscar a aquello que la inquietaba, y Riku sabía que se trataba de su mera presencia. Supo que, de un modo u otro, había, no solo notado su persona, sino que sabía que le estaba observando. Aquella desconocida tenía un inmenso poder y ocultaba algo. Riku estaba seguro de ello.

Cuando el chico pudo recuperar el control sobre los movimientos de su cuerpo, se volvió con lentitud y, volvió a su casa con presteza preguntándose, no sólo la verdadera identidad de Leara sino también si no hubiera sido mejor dejarla ahogarse en el mar.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_Bueno!! Por fin actualizo! Es que he tenido algunos problemillas con Internet y tal, y bueno, de ahora en adelante actualizaré con mayor rapidez, vamos, un capítulo todas las semanas ._**

**_Con respecto al capítulo... Pues en realidad no tengo mucho que añadir, porque en realidad lo más interesante es Leara con llave-espada... Pobre Riku, desconfía de la muchacha UU (Pobre muchacha, que desconfían de ella xD)_**

**_En fin, más acontecimientos en el siguiente capítulo!!_**

**_Beeeesitosss!!! (Rvws plizzz)_**


	3. Chapter 03

* * *

_**Capítulo 03**_

**_Una carta; una visita_**

A pesar de que volvió tarde a casa, no le costó nada despertar con los primeros rayos de sol del día siguiente. Leara se desperezó con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios que no tenía ninguna explicación lógica. Se incorporó en la cama y miró por la ventana; las tímidas tiras de luz teñían de malva el cielo aún levemente oscuro. Cerró los ojos y recordó la embriagante sensación de la noche anterior al volver a empuñar su llave-espada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa inexplicable se borró de su rostro al recordar como la brisa le revelaba la presencia de alguien que probablemente la estuviese espiando. ¿Quién sería ese alguien? No llevaba en la isla el tiempo suficiente como para captar el aura de todos y cada uno de los personajes del lugar, pero, fuera quién fuese estaba segura de que se conocían. Tomó la decisión de no pensar en ello mucho más, puesto que probablemente no la viera con claridad; la noche era un tanto cerrada.

Para sorpresa de Leara, cuando salió de la ordenada habitación, Kairi ya estaba, no sólo despierta, sino que también vestida, arreglada y preparando el desayuno.

- Vaya,¡Eres muy madrugadora, Leara! Esperaba verte levantada más tarde – sonrió. Leara le devolvió la sonrisa -. ¿Te apetecen unas crêpes para desayunar¡Me salen muy ricas! – le aseguró.

Leara asintió con la cabeza aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios. Desde que llegó a la isla no dejaba de sonreír. De repente llamaron a la puerta y Leara se aventuró a abrir. Frente a ella había una chica de su misma edad con el pelo castaño y unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

- ¡Huolap¿Está Kairi? - sonrió. Leara, después de echar un vistazo a su extravagante vestido amarillo chillón, le indicó que estaba en la cocina.

- ¡Selphie¡Pasa, pasa! – dijo Kairi desde la cocina al oír la voz de la recién llegada.

La tal Selphie sonrió a Leara y pasó frente a ella embadurnando el aire con un fuerte aroma a frambuesa.

- Bueno, las presentaciones. Esta chica es Leara – dijo Kairi señalando a la muchacha, aún con su pijama azul, que sonreía tímidamente -, es la joven que vagaba a la deriva.

- ¡Ah! La chica que Riku sacó del agua¡ahí va¿Y cómo te encuentras? – pregunto Selphie a Leara con un deje de preocupación.

- Muy bien ahora, gracias. – respondió educadamente.

- Y ella es Selphie – continuó Kairi -, es una amiga de la infancia.

- Encantada – sonrió Leara. Selphie le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua como gesto amistoso.

- ¿Has desayunado, Selphie? – preguntó Kairi – Estoy preparando crêpes¿qué dices?

- ¡Vale¡Me apunto!

Leara entró un momento a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, y al cabo de un par de minutos salió completamente vestida disponiéndose a ayudar a Kairi con el desayuno. Resultó una mañana muy amena, desayunando las tres juntas. Leara escuchaba más que hablaba, puesto que no tenía mucho que contar. Selphie era una chica charlatana y alegre y Leara reía a veces con algunos de sus ingenuos comentarios. Era una chica graciosa, extrovertida y, a su modo, atractiva. Leara sentía simpatía hacia ella.

- Oíd, esta tarde me voy de compras, tengo una boda dentro de dos semanas y quiero mirar algunos vestidos, a ver si hay alguno que me guste. ¿Venís conmigo? – preguntó Selphie.

- ¿Quién se casa? – preguntó Kairi apurando su zumo de manzana.

- Quistis, la amiga de mi madre, que al final se ha decidido a dar el gran paso. ¡Ya era hora! – alegó Selphie, resoplando.

- ¡Vaya, me alegro por ella! – sonrió Kairi – Es una pena, esta tarde tengo cosas que hacer, no voy a poder acompañarte. Pero si quieres, - se giró hacia Leara – tu puedes ir, así ves el pueblo. No hay mucho que ver, pero lo poco que hay aún no lo has visitado.

Leara lo pensó por un momento. Era un buen plan para un día caluroso como aquél. No tenía mucho que hacer, y a Kairi no le importaba. Un fugaz pensamiento le recordó que jamás la habían invitado a ir de compras y nunca había ido a mirar vestidos para acontecimientos como aquél puesto que nunca había asistido a ninguno, y para terminar su sentido de la moda estaba completamente inactivo. Aun así, aceptó la oferta sin estar aún del todo convencida de porqué lo había hecho.

- ¡Genial! – alegó Selphie – Me pasaré por aquí después del almuerzo para recogerte¿vale?

Selphie se levantó de la mesa, se despidió con alegría y se fue agradeciendo el desayuno a la anfitriona. Kairi aún estaba sentada y sonreía.

- Selphie es una buena chica¡aunque es un poco llamativa! – dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír – Te divertirás con ella, te lo aseguro.

- Sí, no lo pongo en duda – Leara sonrió -. Oye, Kairi… ¿qué… qué tienes que hacer esta tarde?

- Ah… Nada importante, había quedado con Sora porque voy a ayudarlo con algunas cosillas del instituto. Como se incorpora ahora de nuevo después de casi un año y medio, pues se ha perdido un curso entero – contestó Kairi mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo -. Pensé que podrías aburrirte mientras estudiábamos así que me pareció una buena idea que fueras con Selphie… Oye¿te ha molestado? – se preocupó Kairi.

- ¡No! Para nada, para nada – sonrió Leara -. Era solo curiosidad, a decir verdad, me apetece ver este lugar.

Kairi sonrió a la joven y se levantó con la intención de recoger los platos de la mesa. Leara la ayudó, pensando que, estando solos, les iba a ser difícil concentrarse en los estudios.

La mañana transcurrió amena, y antes de que Leara pudiese darse cuenta, Selphie ya estaba en la puerta esperándola. Leara se fue dejando sola a Kairi, que mientras las despedía con una sonrisa dulce, pensaba en las palabras de Riku.

* * *

_Kairi abría los ojos lentamente. Era temprano, como ella acostumbraba despertar. Pero había algo anómalo en su habitación, y es que su amigo Riku estaba apoyado de espaldas en el exterior su ventana. Kairi se incorporó rápidamente y se levantó de la cama._

- Puedes entrar, Riku – sonrió asomada a la ventana, mientras se abrochaba la fina batilla de raso a la cintura.

- Kairi, no me puedo quedar, he venido a decirte algo… Es importante.

Ella se extrañó. Rara vez su amigo hablaba de aquel modo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – ella apoyó sus brazos en el alféizar con gesto de preocupación.

- No es nada… espero. Necesito veros a Sora y a ti esta tarde. Iremos a la isla. Tengo que contaros algo – dijo Riku mirándola.

- ¿Es preocupante? – preguntó la pelirroja.

* * *

Kairi esperó diez minutos, hasta que vio desde su ventana pasar el autobús de la parada. Se levantó y salió de casa. Fue hacia el embarcadero y se montó en un pequeño bote y remó hacia la isla. Cuando arribó allí, se bajó de la barca con cuidado de no mojarse y tiró de la cuerda, entrándola en la arena. La barca estaba lo suficientemente entrada cuando ella, sin querer, pateó una botella de cristal que estaba semienterrada en la orilla.

* * *

Sora, aún con el corazón en un puño, salió de la cueva a la que solía llamar "el lugar secreto". Procuraba asimilar lo que acababa de ver y aparentar una tranquilidad inusual en él, pero era una tarea prácticamente imposible. Dio una carrera hasta el árbol en el que Riku le citó aquella mañana y no le sorprendió verle allí sentado, como solían hacer tiempo atrás. Con cierta habilidad saltó el tronco de aquél árbol, y miró al horizonte. No era de extrañar que Riku no moviera un músculo al verle aparecer tan de repente.

Posiblemente notó su presencia antes incluso de entrar en "el lugar secreto". Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos, y Sora decidió seguir con su plan de no mostrar la emoción que bailaba en su interior.

- No ha cambiado nada¿eh? – dijo Riku con paz en su voz.

- No… Y nada cambiará – respondió Sora.

- Un mundo pequeño…

- Que forma parte de otro mayor – la conversación comenzaba a tomar un ritmo demasiado ameno -. Oye, Riku… ¿qué crees que abrió… la puerta a la luz? – preguntó Sora. Era una duda que le reconcomía desde que habían vuelto a la isla unos meses atrás. Para su sorpresa, Riku rió. Hacía tiempo que no le oía reír. Se bajó del tronco y quedó frente a Sora con una sonrisa que probablemente se formara ante la ingenuidad de la pregunta de su amigo.

- Esto de aquí – dijo Riku, señalando su pecho. Sora pensó que a su amigo le faltaba un tornillo, porque no entendió del todo la respuesta.

- ¿E… esto? – Sora se miró el pecho, pensando a qué se refería.

- Sí… Está más cerca de lo que crees.

Entonces Sora comprendió que se refería a su corazón. ¿Eso significaba que sabía lo perturbado que se sentía desde que llegó a su lado? Desde luego, Riku le conocía muy bien. A veces demasiado bien, para su gusto. Sora le sonrió, al fin y al cabo, eran amigos, y por consecuencia, era normal que le conociera así.

El momento fue interrumpido casi al instante. La voz de Kairi les llamaba desde lejos. Ambos giraron la cabeza y la vieron correr hacia ellos. La expresión de su rostro hizo que Sora borrara de inmediato su sonrisa: ella estaba preocupada por algo. Un par de segundos más tarde, Kairi llegó junto a sus amigos. Se inclinó para tomar aire, deseando calmarse.

- Eh¿qué pasa? – preguntó Sora poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Mira! – exclamó Kairi. Alzó su mano para enseñarle el motivo de su preocupación: era la botella que encontró en la arena, y dentro de ella había una carta enrollada con un símbolo fácilmente reconocible.

- ¡¿Del Rey?! – preguntó Sora, casi arrancándole de las manos la botella en cuestión. La descorchó y sacó la nota. Los otros dos miraron atentos a la escritura del Rey Mickey.

_A mis amigos Sora, Riku y Kairi:  
¿Qué tal estáis? En primer lugar, me gustaría plasmar por escrito mi eterno agradecimiento por vencer a la Organización XIII, arriesgando vuestras valerosas vidas, y demostrando un nivel de valentía que raya en lo incalificable.  
También me gustaría comunicaros que las cosas en Palacio andan muy bien, muy relajadas y sin presencia alguna de oscuridad amenazante, añadiendo de nuevo, gracias a vosotros. A mi alrededor se palpa un júbilo que hacía tiempo añoraba volver a sentir. Ojalá pudiera asegurar que esta alegría permanecerá siempre…  
Desgraciadamente, aquí terminan mis buenas noticias. El motivo de esta carta no es otra si no la de advertiros de los extraños sucesos que probablemente acontezcan en breve. La presencia de un ser que ha nacido al abrigo de la oscuridad acaba de ser descubierto. Pensé que esa persona murió muchos años atrás, pero me equivoqué.  
Conociendo la trayectoria de los recientes hechos, probablemente el problema os encuentre a vosotros antes de que os podáis dar cuenta. Si por casualidad notáis alguna anomalía en vuestra vida cotidiana, alguien o algo de lo que podáis sospechar, no dudéis en avisarme. Lamento no poder dar más datos acerca de esa persona. _

_Se despide vuestro siempre amigo  
El Rey Mickey Mouse_

Todos estuvieron unos segundos asimilando lo que la carta decía. Pero Riku velozmente reconoció una carta de menor tamaño en el interior de la botella que Sora soltó rápidamente. Alargó la mano hasta el tronco donde se encontraba y sacó la misiva. En el exterior de la carta se leía con tinta negra y en letras grandes "Riku". Disimuladamente metió en su bolsillo la carta pequeña que llevaba su nombre, sin leerla todavía.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto¿Otra guerra? – preguntó Sora, elevando notablemente el tono y golpeando la carta con el dorso de su mano derecha.

- Aquí no dice nada de eso… - respondió Kairi, que, a pesar de todo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Sólo nos avisa de que debemos estar atentos, nada más.

- Kairi, habla de alguien oscuro, esto solo tiene un significado¡y es que la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad aún no ha terminado¡Joder! – Sora apretó el puño, arrugando la carta y pateando con fuerza el tronco del árbol. Kairi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver el enfurecido rostro de su amigo, prefirió ahorrarse el discurso. De nuevo, un incómodo silencio se acomodó sobre sus cabezas.

- Es ella – dijo Riku. Su expresión denotaba una seguridad muy seria. Kairi lo miró y Riku le devolvió la mirada -. Leara.  
Sora miró a Riku frunciendo el entrecejo, pero Kairi se sorprendió.

- Su existencia es muy misteriosa – admitió Kairi, con la voz entrecortada -, pero eso no te da derecho a acusarla así. No tienes pruebas, Riku.

- Kairi, algo pasa con esa chica. Reconócelo, tiene una presencia poderosa – dijo Sora.

- Y no sólo eso – Riku intervino y los dos le miraron con atención -. Tiene una llave-espada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sora asombrado - ¿Es una portadora?

- Anoche salió y la vi hacer cosas muy raras, como por ejemplo andar sobre la superficie del agua como si fuera una pluma. Anduvo hasta ya entrado el mar, lo sé, porque yo la vi desde esta isla, y podía verle perfectamente hasta el color de los ojos. ¡Estuvo entrenando con la llave-espada sobre la superficie del mar!

- Un momento, frena un poco, Riku – pidió Kairi. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse -. Ayer presencié como se acostaba en su cama. Probablemente te equivocaras de persona.

- Kairi¡era ella¡La vi perfectamente! Distinguí su cara, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos al invocar la llave. Estoy completamente seguro de que se trataba de ella.

- Bueno ¡ya está bien! – era la primera vez que oían gritar a Kairi - ¡Ella es una buena persona¡Es rematadamente imposible que sea ella el personaje oscuro del que habla el Rey¡No puede ser Leara¡Me niego a creer que sea ella! – sin quererlo, a Kairi se le habían inundado los ojos de lágrimas, probablemente de furia.

Sora guardaba silencio, era la primera vez en muchos años que Kairi perdía los nervios. Realmente, le importaba esa chica. Riku tampoco decía palabra, pero su gesto indicaba que no había cambiado de opinión acerca de la recién llegada. Kairi apretaba los puños de tal manera que si su mente hubiese sido consciente de lo que sus manos sufrían, habría parado de inmediato. Sora fue hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Kairi, cálmate, por favor – la voz de Sora sonó suave pero firme. Kairi no reaccionó -. ¡Kairi! – Sora le sacudió un poco el hombro. Ella finalmente le miró y su expresión se relajó al instante. Con esfuerzo, se tragó sus lágrimas y se serenó.

- Lo siento… No sé qué me ha pasado – dijo Kairi con tono bastante más tranquilo, casi ameno -. Pero ella no es mala… - levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de Riku – Estoy segura de que ella no es mala…

- No es necesario ser malo para pertenecer a la oscuridad – alegó Riku -. Yo pertenecí a ella por un tiempo.

- Y te rebelaste contra mí – reprochó Sora -. Casi me das una paliza – Sora sonrió con picardía y enfatizó la palabra "casi". Kairi también imró a Riku, en espera de que entrara en razón.

- No cabe duda de que la oscuridad puede ser tentadora y manipuladora – miró a Sora, quién levantó una ceja -, probablemente no sea ella el ser oscuro del que habla el Rey, pero una cosa sí es segura: y es que ella posee el don de poder invocar una llave-espada.  
A Kairi le agradó que Riku dejase de lado la idea de que Leara podría pertenecer a la oscuridad, y ella se relajó.

- Kairi, deberíamos ir a hablar con Leara – alegó Sora -. Sólo para salir de dudas. Es posible que ella fuese consciente de la guerra.

- Sí, lo es, pero no luchó en ella. Leara me lo ha dicho.

- Vale, entonces habrá oído hablar del Rey. Deberíamos hablar con ella, sólo preguntarle, sin acusar a nadie¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Sora mirándola. Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza – Muy bien, en tal caso, volvamos.

Todos anduvieron por la orilla hasta llegar a los botes, casi al otro lado de la pequeña isla. Riku se rezagó levemente y sacó la nota del bolsillo. La abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Riku:  
Quiero que prestes atención a lo que te escribo en esta carta. El hecho de que no pueda darte más detalles acerca de esa persona no significa que no los conozca. Cuando te cruces con esa persona, tal vez no te des cuenta, pero existe un lazo invisible que os liga fuertemente. Ella arrastra tras de sí un pasado oculto plagado de sorpresas que harán que en el momento de saber la verdad, conociéndote, le desees lo peor. Riku, cuida tu reacción, mantén la calma y la sangre fría. Ella te necesita mucho más de lo que crees, así que cuídala.  
Se despide tu siempre amigo  
Mickey Mouse _

Riku releyó una y otra vez la carta. Hablaba de esa persona en femenino, lo cual significaba que era una chica. Ya no había margen a duda alguna. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de Leara, se pusiera Kairi como se pusiera.  
Volvieron en sus botes, los amarrados en el puerto improvisado de la pequeña isla. El viaje fue ameno y reinó entre ellos el ya rutinario silencio.

Se dirigieron directos a la casa de Kairi cuando arribaron en la ciudad. Kairi vislumbró una luz encendida en el interior de la casa, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Probablemente Leara ya estaba dentro.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y palideció al instante: su casa estaba completamente destrozada. El frigorífico colgaba de mala manera sobre la encimera de la cocina, con todos los alimentos desparramados por el suelo, los cuadros descolgados, los sofás desgarrados, las paredes rajadas, las mesas y las sillas rotas y tiradas por los suelos... Los tres se quedaron de piedra ante aquél espectáculo. Pero un golpe sordo que provenía de la habitación de Kairi les hizo reaccionar. Sora y Riku invocaron sus llaves-espada y se adentraron con rapidez en el cuarto.

La sorpresa que se llevaron era inmedible. Cloud, un viejo conocido durante la guerra que en varias ocasiones les ayudó, que tenía el cabello dorado, los ojos azules y que solía vestir de negro, se alzaba frente a ellos, blandiendo su característica espada vendada mientras buscaba frenéticamente algo en el ropero.

- ¿Cloud? – preguntó Sora.

- ¿Dónde está? – gritó Cloud - ¿Dónde está la chica?

Sin miramientos por los muebles ajenos, pateó el armario. Kairi sentía cómo a una velocidad alarmante la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y las yemas de los dedos se le adormecían. Elevó la mirada y agradeció en silencio que no estuviese Leara en casa.

- Cloud, cálmate, aquí no hay nadie – dijo Sora, procurando tranquilizarlo. Él también cayó en la cuenta de que la persona de la que

Cloud hablaba era Leara.

- ¡Ella ha estado aquí! – gritó Cloud deshaciendo la cama con una brutalidad casi innecesaria.

- ¡Para, Cloud! – gritó Riku, haciéndose oír. Kairi temió que revelara a Leara. Al oírle de nuevo, se avergonzó de repente de la manera en la que lo trató en la isla y bajó la cabeza - ¿De quién narices estás hablando?

Kairi volvió a alzar la mirada sintiéndose tan aliviada como agradecida.

- De la chica que ha estado aquí – Cloud tenía el entrecejo fruncido y parecía realmente furioso.

- Aquí sólo vivo yo – aseguró Kairi. Su voz sonó segura, a pesar de que por dentro sentía que si movía un solo músculo, le fallarían las piernas y caería al suelo en redondo -. No sé de qué chica hablas, si es que no te refieres a mí…

- No eres tú – el rubio comenzaba a irritarse con los chicos -. Es una chica de cabellos tan negros como su oscuro corazón, y es la hija del mismísimo diablo. Ella es una amenaza para todos nosotros.

Por las palabras que Cloud acababa de pronunciar, los chicos comprendieron que no era la primera vez que se cruzaba con ella. A Riku le asaltó una idea repentina.

- ¿Por qué buscas aquí? – preguntó Sora, tratando de disuadir que siguiera describiendo a Leara "a su manera".

- Porque puedo sentirla. Ella pertenece a la oscuridad, al igual que yo – aseguró Cloud, relajándose al instante. Parecía que lamentaba realmente tener que reconocer que él era un ser oscuro.

Los chicos guardaron silencio momentáneamente, y Sora pudo notar como Kairi se derrumbaba por dentro. Probablemente, al igual que él mismo, acababa de comprender que las acusaciones de Riku en la isla tenían un fundamento bastante sólido.

- Cloud, debes de estar equivocado. El único ser oscuro que hay en un radio de cien kilómetros a la redonda, además de ti, soy yo, y tampoco. Te estás confundiendo, estoy seguro – Riku habló con serenidad y firmeza.

- No… Estoy seguro de que ha estado aquí.

- Si por casualidad hubiese estado aquí nosotros lo sabríamos, y en este tiempo no ha pasado nadie sospechoso por aquí, realmente todo parece estar muy tranquilo – aseguró Sora desmaterializando su Cadena del Reino -. Nos habríamos dado cuenta¿no crees? – tanto Kairi como Riku miraron a Cloud apoyando a Sora con la mirada.

Cloud los miró a los ojos, uno por uno. Pareció notar que ellos no estaban dispuestos a ceder. Frunció aún más el entrecejo y Sora pudo percibir cómo el convencimiento acerca del paradero de la chica no titubeaba. Con un movimiento determinado, la enorme espada de Cloud se desvaneció. Chasqueó los dedos y todo, por arte de magia, volvió a su estado original, sin desorden ni roturas. Con otro gesto, un enorme portal de oscuridad apareció junto a él.

- A pesar de que os conozco desde hace tiempo, y sé que vuestro corazón es grande, sé que estáis mintiendo.

Los tres guardaron silencio, sin ceder ni un ápice.

Cloud desapareció tras el portal de oscuridad. Éste se desvaneció tan silenciosamente como se había abierto.

Tardaron unos minutos en digerir la situación. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Primero la carta del Rey, luego las sospechas hacia Leara, ahora Cloud… Todo indicaba que Leara, en breve, les concedería una larga y rigurosa explicación a todo eso, pero en ese preciso momento no se encontraba en casa.

- Muchas gracias, chicos – murmuró Kairi, que estaba de pie en el umbral del pasillo que conducía al baño y a su habitación. Ambos muchachos la miraron. Ella tenía una relajada y agradecida sonrisa dibujada en los labios -. Gracias por no delatarla.

- No es nada – dijo Sora, devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa.

- Kairi, no te ofendas, pero si no la he delatado es porque quiero que me explique primero qué demonios está pasando aquí. Como su respuesta no me convenza, no te quepa duda que llamaré a Cloud – aseguró Riku.

- Sin embargo, y obviando tu pequeño instinto asesino – intervino Sora, mediando entre la sobreprotección de Kairi y la odiosa indiferencia que sentía Riku hacia Leara -, creo que lo mejor sería, antes de avisar a Cloud para que la degüelle, ponernos en contacto con el Rey y contarle lo sucedido.

Extrañamente, era Sora el que esta vez ponía un poco de sentido común a la discusión. Normalmente solía ser cualquiera de los otros dos, pero en un momento en el que los dos sensatos estaban en contra, no quedaba otra que inculcarles sensatez. Kairi asintió, realmente tenía razón. Pero Riku se limitó a sentarse en un sillón sin siquiera mirar a Sora. Kairi y él le imitaron.

- Ahora sólo hay que esperar – dijo Kairi.

Un rato después, cuando el sol comenzaba a teñir de rojo el cielo veraniego, la puerta de la casa de Kairi se abrió, y tras ella apareció Leara. Parecía cansada y algo agobiada. Ella les miró a los tres que estaban en el salón y saludó con la mano. De nuevo, un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver a Riku en la sala. No le daba buena espina.

- Te estábamos esperando – dijo Riku, muy serio.

Leara se temió lo peor. Relajó los hombros, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aspiró profundamente. Lo sabían.

* * *

**_Hola a todos!!_**

**_Lamento mucho el retraso, he estado trabajando y... en fin, una serie de "peros" y "lo sientos" que me consta de enumerar aquí. Leara empieza a tomar un cariz muy misterioso a estas alturas... Y aquí los tres lumbreras, que empiezan a darse cuenta (jo, como me meto con ellos, con lo bien que me caen xDDDD)_**

**_En fin, haré los retoques del siguiente capítulo y lo subiré pronto¿ok?_**

**_Saludos de Iliana!!_**


	4. Chapter 04

**_Capítulo 04_**

**_Miedo _**

- Suéltalo – insistió Riku.

Leara, sin mediar palabra, cerró la puerta principal, y se sentó en una silla. Riku la miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero ella, aunque temerosa, no apartaba la mirada. También podía sentir otros dos pares de ojos azules en su rostro.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Para empezar, me gustaría que me contaras por qué razón un viejo amigo ha venido a destrozar la casa de Kairi dispuesto a matarte – dijo Riku. Se echó adelante y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas. No dejaba de intimidarla con la mirada.

- A ver si adivino… ¿un tal Cloud Strife? – preguntó Leara casi ironizando.

- Precisamente – dijo Sora. A diferencia de Riku, el tono que empleaba Sora era más curioso que ofensivo o intimidante -. Vino siguiendo tu rastro, que por lo que sabemos es oscuro.

Leara relajó los hombros y resopló. Un extraño calor inundaba sus ojos.

- Y tiene razón… Si hay un rastro que pudiera seguir sería esta inconfundible oscuridad…

- Entonces… ¿eres un ser de la oscuridad? – siguió Sora. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Riku la miraba en silencio, pero esta vez ella no era capaz de mirarle. Con esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza tragándose sus penas.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta – recordó.

- Cloud me estaba buscando incluso antes de aparecer yo por estas islas – dijo Leara -. Me encontró hace unos días en un planeta remoto. Kairi ya lo sabe – la miró -: yo estuve huyendo de la guerra durante todo lo que ésta duró – guardó silencio por un momento -. Supongo que tengo demasiada oscuridad en mi interior como para agradar a alguien cuya meta es destruir toda la oscuridad presente en estos mundos. Cuando Cloud me encontró libramos una batalla, una muy dura batalla. Por eso vine aquí. Antes de que diera el golpe de gracia utilicé una vieja técnica y aparecí aquí, siguiendo las explícitas órdenes de mi maestro: "si por algún casual encuentran tu paradero y vienen a buscarte, no te quepa duda de que vienen a por tu vida. Cuando eso ocurra ve a Destiny Island; ellos te protegerán" – guardó de nuevo un breve espacio al silencio.

- Pero¿por qué? Yo también pertenezco a la oscuridad y Cloud no quiere matarme por ello – dijo Riku, no contento con la explicación.

- A ti no te considera una amenaza…

- ¿A ti sí? – preguntó Sora.

- Desgraciadamente…

Kairi no había abierto la boca en todo el rato. Permanecía callada con los puños apretados y mirándose fijamente las rodillas. De soslayo, Leara intentó percibir la expresión de la chica, pero un largo flequillo rojizo tapaba su rostro.

- No encaja. Cloud es también un ser de la oscuridad – intervino Sora.

- La diferencia es que él tiene una luz que le ilumina. Yo perdí esa luz hace muchos años – dijo Leara, dibujando una extraña sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

- Leara, es imposible que estén buscándote sólo por pertenecer a la oscuridad. Debe de haber algo más – repuso Sora, animándola a contarlo. Quizá sólo tuviera que decirlo… quizá no fuese tan malo…-. Un motivo que refuerce las ganas que Cloud te tiene. Algo que fundamente la supuesta amenaza que representas.

- Has de saber que además de Cloud, hay alguien más que sabe que estás aquí – Leara miró a Riku -: el Rey Mickey Mouse, del Castillo Disney.

- E-el Rey… Hace años que no sé de él… -parecía que mencionar al Rey era la clave. Su voz se relajó – Era muy bueno conmigo – ella sonrió, algo distraída -. Solía jugar conmigo al escondite, antes de que yo… me fuese de casa…

- ¿Te escapaste de tu casa? – Leara asintió - ¿Y eso por qué?

- Una amiga me alertó… una gran amiga que perdí hace mucho tiempo…

Algo pareció brillar en el interior de Kairi, una extraña calidez.

- Al grano, Leara, no des más rodeos – Riku se puso en pie. Comenzaba a impacientarse -. Di de una maldita vez lo que tengas que decir.

Leara clavó la mirada en la mesa y tragó saliva. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y, acto seguido confesó:

- Me fui de mi casa, soy una amenaza y el Rey me conoce porque yo… soy la hija de Xehanort.

Un silencio sepulcral zumbaba en los oídos de los cuatro presentes. Leara sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella, que se traducía en un intenso rubor en las mejillas, un temblor inapreciable en todo su cuerpo y en su respiración cortada. Todos trataban de digerir las palabras de la joven morena, pensando que les estaba tomando el pelo. Pero el que calla otorga, y por esa regla, todos comprendieron la fatídica verdad que les acababa de aplastar por su descomunal peso. Leara abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Lo siento mu…

Leara no pudo terminar su frase; la mano derecha de Riku se había apoderado de su cuello. Riku la arrastró con fuerza y la estampó de espaldas contra la pared. Ella agarró el brazo del joven, que la miraba directamente a los ojos. En ellos podía trasver la furia materializada en una profunda oscuridad que se formaba dentro de su corazón. Riku apretó aún más el cuello de la chica, y ella empezó a sentir las palpitaciones en su sien, la falta de aire y un extraño hormigueo en las yemas de los dedos.

- Repítelo – dijo Riku, a un palmo de su rostro y con una tensión que hubiese podido cortarse cual mantequilla.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero sólo consiguió emitir un extraño sonido, fruto del esfuerzo de su garganta presionada. De todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo peor era la mirada de Riku; acusadora, traicionada y sobre todo, dolida.

Las manos de Sora salieron de no se sabe dónde y con una extraordinaria fuerza, separó de cuajo las manos de Riku del cuello de Leara. Leara tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó en el suelo de golpe. Vio a Kairi tapándose la cara con las manos, aún sentada en el sofá, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había sentido tanta pena. Oía lejanamente a Sora tranquilizar a Riku, que parecía haberse calmado, pero no le importaba. Estaba avergonzada, sólo deseaba huir de allí. Flexionó las piernas y se abrazó a sí misma, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. Se estaba controlando para no llorar. No iba a llorar, no iba a romper su promesa. No iba a volver a ser una cría debilucha.

Riku, por su parte, ignoraba las palabras de Sora. Sólo podía pensar en las palabras que el Rey le dedicó en su pequeña misiva. Ahora entendía lo del "lazo invisible"; ella era la hija del hombre cuyo sincorazón le poseyó tiempo atrás, probablemente fuese su tesoro más preciado. Riku no recordaba haber estado nunca tan enfadado, aunque ni siquiera sabía porqué había reaccionado así. Sólo deseaba matarla… Por sus venas corría la misma sangre de aquél que le trastocó todo lo que le importaba, la misma oscuridad dominadora que probablemente él también poseía. Fugazmente, comprendió los sentimientos de la chica que estaba acurrucada en el suelo. Sin mediar palabra ni alzar la cabeza, se levantó del suelo.

- Lo siento… mucho – susurró. La emoción no le permitía alzar la voz mucho más. Posiblemente estuviesen bailando también sus cuerdas vocales. Con un movimiento de manos determinado, ante ella se abrió un portal de oscuridad y corrió hacia él. Los chicos la intentaron seguir, pero ella cerró el portal antes de que nadie pudiese entrar. Frente a ella, se erigía una vasta playa sumida en la oscuridad de la noche. No parecía haber nadie, la luna llena se relejaba a lo lejos en la superficie del agua, algunas rocas salientes decoraban el desierto paraje y el salitre del mar pegaba fuerte en sus fosas nasales. Ella caminó hacia la orilla y perdió su vista en el horizonte.

- Joder, Riku¿por qué has hecho eso¿Estás loco o qué? – preguntó Sora, una vez él se calmó y se sentó de nuevo. Parecía enfadado – Tío¿no ves lo que está pasando o qué?

- ¡Claro que lo veo! – respondió - ¡Esa arpía tiene en su interior la misma oscuridad de Xehanort¡Ahora entiendo porqué es una amenaza para todos¡Ahora entiendo a Cloud!

- No, Riku ¡no está pasando eso¡La has espantado¡Necesitamos saber por qué está aquí, ha dejado muchos cabos sueltos¡Por tu culpa! – Sora parecía ofendido.

- ¡Los dos nacieron de la oscuridad, Sora¡¿Qué más hay que explicar?! – dijo Riku como si fuese obvio- ¿Quién te dice que no va a seguir los pasos de su padre? Posee las cualidades propias, está entrenada y controla la oscuridad como si fuese agua que beber, y por si lo olvidas ¡tiene una llave-espada¿No te dice eso nada?

- ¡No, Riku! Estás delirando, tío. Tú también tienes una y no intento matarte, de ser así…

- Callaos – Kairi habló. Aún tenía la cara oculta entre sus manos, pero su voz sonó muy firme. Los dos la miraron extrañados -. Cerrad… la… boca.

Kairi se levantó y se dirigió a Riku. Kairi tenía el rostro cubierto en lágrimas, y los chicos se alarmaron.

- Kairi…

- Una chica, una buena chica acaba de ser víctima de una agresión física sin motivo alguno – dijo Kairi con todos los vellos de punta y una expresión muy inusual en ella.

- Kairi, es la hija de Xehanort… - se excusó Riku.

- Y en lugar de estar a su lado, prefiere escaparse a los nueve años, elige morir en la calle que seguir a su padre – Kairi parecía realmente indignada -. ¡No tenía adónde ir y aun así lo prefirió a estar junto a su padre¡Ella no tiene la culpa de ser la hija de Xehanort!

Kairi estaba comenzando a temblar y Sora se asombró de tal manera que retrocedió un par de pasos.

- ¡Riku, ella decidió¡Y su decisión fue precisamente la misma que la tuya: luchar contra Xehanort y la oscuridad de su interior!

- ¡Kairi ella nos ha engañado¡No nos lo habría dicho de no ser por la carta o la visita de Cloud!

La reacción de Kairi provocó un nerviosismo asustadizo en Sora. Ella, con cierta rapidez, alzó el brazo y con toda la fuerza que podía permitirse le cruzó la cara a Riku. Ninguno de los dos eran capaces de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo: aquella no era Kairi. Ella siempre era sensata, tranquila, siempre tenía preparadas las palabras adecuadas para cada situación, nunca utilizaba la violencia…

- Esa chica, Riku, la chica a la que casi asfixias en un ataque de pánico irracional, está ahora en cualquier lugar, sola, como a lo largo de su vida, intentando explicarse porqué todo el mundo se empeña en matarla sólo por haber cometido el enorme pecado de nacer – Kairi hablaba con la voz entrecortada, procurando ignorar el fuerte temblor de su cuerpo que se canalizaba hasta su voz -. Ella nos necesita más de lo que crees.

Riku la miró. Acababa de citar al Rey en lo que respecta a la carta que le mandó exclusivamente a él, carta que por cierto, ella no había leído. Resulta que Kairi era la única que había sido capaz de ponerse en el pellejo de Leara. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo, de haber cometido un acto como aquél.

- Búscala, por favor – pidió Kairi, ya algo más tranquila. Lo que tenía que decir ya lo había dicho, y al parecer, había causado el efecto deseado. Riku se levantó, y, disculpándose, abrió un portal de oscuridad y lo atravesó dispuesto a traerla de vuelta.

Cuando Riku desapareció de la estancia, Kairi se llevó una mano a la cara y sollozó ahogadamente. Se sentó en la silla y se echó en la mesa, deseando calmarse, pero en lugar de ello, se permitió un segundo sollozo tal vez algo más ruidoso. Un pequeño golpe sordo justo a su lado, en la mesa, la hizo levantar la mirada. Sora le había traído un vaso de agua, y la miraba sentado a su lado en la mesa.

- Tranquilízate, Kairi – su voz era tranquila -. Bebe, anda.

Kairi le hizo caso y bebió un sorbo de agua. Estaba un poco fría, pero lo necesitaba.

- Gracias – sonrió.

- Guau… estas feísima cuando lloras – dijo Sora, simulando espanto. Comenzó a hacer elocuentes gestos -. Tienes la cara roja, como parcheada, muy fea, los labios hinchados, tienes goteras en la nariz y los ojos inyectados en sangre, parece que vas a comerte a alguien – Sora sonrió -. Toma, fea – él le tendió un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo y ella lo cogió, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Ella se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz lo más discretamente que pudo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? – preguntó Kairi.

- Considéralo un regalo – rió el chico -. En serio, cuando le has guanteado la cara a Riku, era increíble el miedo que dabas. No eras tú.

- Creo que me he pasado un poco… - alegó Kairi, mirando su cuarto de reflejo en el vaso de agua medio lleno.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que él ha reaccionado cogiéndola por el cuello y levantándola del suelo, diría que tú no has sido muy dura con él. Deberías haberle pegado otra galleta – Sora sonrió malévolamente -. Pocas veces he visto a Riku tan sumiso, je, je, je. Era todo un placer…

- Eres muy retorcido¿lo sabías? – preguntó Kairi. Estaba sonriendo.

- Don perfecto tenía que pifiarla antes o después. Y lo ha hecho monumentalmente – dijo Sora, metiéndose con Riku. Sora dejó de sonreír -. Realmente… la pobre chica no tenía culpa ninguna. Probablemente es la persona más perseguida del universo.

- Y codiciada…

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el castaño.

- No me digas que no has caído en la cuenta – al ver que Sora seguía con su inexpresividad, prosiguió -. Si alguien tiene en su interior la oscuridad más poderosa, aquella que ha doblegado a almas oscuras también, debe de ser también codiciada por aquellas almas que tienen la capacidad de doblegarla a ella. Sería una bonita pieza de colección para algunos que yo me sé… - dijo Kairi. Sora sucumbía ante la pesada lógica que exponía la chica. Era realmente inteligente.

* * *

Cuando las palabras no acercan a expresar aquél sentimiento tan profundo como lo que en su mente acontecía, el silencio siempre era la respuesta. Y eso era lo que ella estaba buscando: silencio. Miraba al horizonte, viendo la difuminada línea que delimitaba un inexistente final del inmenso océano. Su olfato estaba empolvado con un fuerte aroma a salitre; sus dedos estaban fríos y sus pies se perdían entre la arena y la orilla. Sólo se oían las olas: una canción perfecta para aquellos que no desean oír palabras. Leara dejó la mente en blanco y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que sus sentidos la llevaran. 

Una ligera brisa hizo ondear su oscuro cabello, que se disimulaba con el cielo nocturno.

- Este mundo es perfecto para mí… - susurró.

- Yo también lo creí tiempo atrás.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió. Riku estaba allí. Vio de reojo cómo se cerraba un portal de oscuridad a lo lejos. Él avanzaba hacia ella, con tranquilidad. Ella volvió a mirar al horizonte.

- La noche aquí siempre es preciosa – aseguró ella. Riku guardó silencio.

Leara tomó asiento en la arena húmeda y fría y Riku la imitó. Durante un rato, reinó sólo el sonido de las olas.

- Perdóname por lo de antes – dijo Riku -. Podría decirte que el que te atacó no fui yo, que estaba fuera de mí, pero no quiero te hagas una idea equivocada – Riku vio como en su comisura se dibujaba una muy leve sonrisa, casi apenada. Encogió las piernas y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas.

- Yo también le tengo miedo – musitó la chica. Riku no se esperaba esa respuesta. Él la miró sorprendido -. A la oscuridad. De la única manera que puedo soportarla es cuando está fuera de mí, cuando es la noche… cuando es calma. Debiste pasar tiempos muy difíciles. Él no era para nada alguien fácil de tratar.

- No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad – aseguró Riku, endureciendo su voz.

- Lo sé, pero tienes miedo a cualquier relación que pueda existir entre tú y la oscuridad de Xehanort. Y lo notaste cuando me viste, notaste que mi oscuridad es igual a la suya¿verdad? Lo sé por que cuando yo te vi a ti la primera vez te confundí con Xehanort. Pero luego nos presentaron y lo comprendí todo.

- Noté en ti una extraña y conocida presencia, y por eso, comencé a desconfiar. Pero ni por asomo imaginaba que él pudiese tener una hija, y mucho menos que fueses tú.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado aquí? – preguntó sosegada la chica.

- No lo sé exactamente, algo me ha traído a esta playa. Supongo que lo que me ha guiado hasta aquí es…

- ¿El rastro de oscuridad? – preguntó con ironía.

- … que yo también habría querido ocultarme en este lugar.

De nuevo el silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

- Supongo que eras tú el que estaba anoche escondido.

Riku asintió, recordando la escena.

- Nunca hubiera sospechado que fueses una portadora de la llave-espada.

- Es curioso… la tengo antes incluso de marcharme de casa. La invocaba a placer solo para verla, pero en aquél entonces apenas podía con ella; pesaba mucho para mí – Leara estiró un brazo y un haz de luz se materializó entre sus dedos, formando la imponente llave-espada que lució la noche anterior -. Es maravillosa¿verdad?

Riku la miró. Tenía un diseño excepcional, nunca había visto una como aquella. Leara le tendió el arma y él la agarró. Desde la yema de sus dedos, se extendió una ligera carga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir (cual oscuridad) cómo el poder le fluía por todo el cuerpo. Aquél arma emanaba una fuerza impresionante. Riku se irguió y marcó un par de movimientos; era tan ligera como manejable y dejaba una brillante estela de luz por allá donde pasaba. Un minuto después volvió a sentarse junto a Leara, que le miraba.

- Es muy potente. ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo entregándosela.

- Se llama como mi mejor amiga – dijo la chica. Riku se sorprendió, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas. Él volvió a mirar al horizonte.

- Mañana iremos a ver al Rey, creo que debe estar al tanto de tu paradero – al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza, de acuerdo, prosiguió, con un tono algo más taciturno -. Leara, a pesar de que siento muchísimo todo lo ocurrido, como ya te he dicho, no quiero que te hagas falsas imágenes acerca de mí. Quiero que sepas que te voy a ayudar en lo que sea, pero esto no nos convierte en amigos de repente.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se miraron. Leara se calzó de nuevo con agilidad.

- Lo sé. Amigo tuyo no es cualquiera, lo tengo comprobado – sonreía Leara. A Riku le alegraba que se lo hubiera tomado tan bien, sin embargo notaba en su actitud un deje de nerviosismo.

- Creo… que deberíamos volver, no me atrevo a dejar a éstos solos mucho rato – suspiró Riku -. Pero se está tan a gusto aquí…

Leara sonrió.

- Volveré yo, será mejor dejarte solo un tiempo – aseguró la chica.

- No es necesario, yo…

- Riku, en serio, podemos apañárnoslas sin ti durante un rato, no te preocupes. Probablemente necesites estar solo, igual que yo.  
Riku la miró y le agradeció el gesto sin palabras. Él la vio desaparecer tras el umbral oscuro, disfrutando de la serenidad de la cala oscura, de su mundo perfecto.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!!_**

**_Aquí otra actualización, ésta con bastante menos de interludio. Bueno, aquí nos encontramos con el primer "spoiler" clave de Leara; la historia girará en torno a este hecho irrefutable. Éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos: me resulta divertido la situación de Kairi "la violenta" y de Riku "más violento" xDDD. Sora me sigue resultando igual de adorable... _**


	5. Chapter 05

**_Capítulo 05_**

**_Dos promesas; dos amuletos_**

Leara consideró educado no aparecer de repente en el salón de Kairi y se desplazó hasta la orilla de la playa. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y los cielos estaban teñidos de un fuerte rojo anaranjado. El ambiente comenzaba a humedecerse y la mar seguía tan limpia y calmada como cuando se fue.

Tocó tres veces en la puerta de Kairi, pero, sin embargo, fue Sora el que la recibió en el umbral. Sora sonrió levemente y se hizo a un lado para que la chica pudiese entrar. Leara seguía aún un poco consternada por lo repentino de la situación, y tal vez, por eso, no pudo devolverle la sonrisa con la naturalidad que estaba deseando. Apenas oyó cerrarse la puerta tras de sí, se percató de que Kairi estaba adormilada en el sofá. Al verla la pelirroja se incorporó, y la chica pudo distinguir en el rostro de Kairi ciertos surcos de lágrimas. La anfitriona se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y la observó con algo más de determinación. De repente, le sonrió con fuerza.

- ¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto!

Leara interpretó, sin embargo, como una vasta ironía las dos reacciones de Riku y Kairi para con ella.

- Nos tenías muy preocupados¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sora, posando suavemente la mano sobre su hombro y acompañándola a sentarse en el sofá junto a Kairi.

- Sí, gracias…

De nuevo, el silencio incómodo que solía perseguir a Leara aquél día volvió a abrumarla. No obstante, incluso el silencio quería decirle algo a Leara, y se trataba de una petición; era hora de sincerarse.

- Yo… - la morena observó un punto indeterminado del suelo, porque era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. De nuevo sintió ese repentino calor subir hasta sus mejillas – Yo… siento mucho haberos mentido, no tenía derecho a hacerlo después de lo que hicísteis por mí... Pero no había previsto esta situación… Espero que me comprendáis por haber intentado ocultarlo.

- ¡No tienes que excusarte, mujer! – alegó Sora con cierta despreocupación. Volvió a sonreírle de aquella manera tan tibia – Probablemente, todos hubiésemos hecho lo mismo.

Kairi asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía cálidamente. Leara reconoció un familiar rubor en el rostro de Kairi que le recordó velozmente el rostro de alguien. Tragó saliva. Realmente, Kairi se le parecía muchísimo. Leara observó cómo la pelirroja alzaba su mano izquierda y dispersó parte de su melena sobre su hombro, mientras jugaba distraídamente. Ya le había visto hacerlo, pero sólo entonces, pudo reconocer aquél gesto, que, casualmente era el mismo que solía hacer aquella persona a la que le recordaba Kairi bastante a menudo.

- Sabemos que eres una buena persona, o al menos, yo lo doy por sentado. No me importa si has nacido en la oscuridad o si eres hija de Xehanort. No pretendo husmear acerca de ti y tu pasado, sé que no me incumbe. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

A pesar de aquellas bonitas palabras de Kairi, Leara no supo encajarlas como debieran haberse asimilado. En lugar de sentirse feliz por haber conseguido hacer un buena amiga, sintió una profunda nostalgia al oír sus palabras que le atragantaron los sentidos. Con un leve "discúlpame" apenas audible, entró en el cuarto de invitados, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_- ¿De verdad estás segura de que quieres irte, Leara?_

_Una niña de ojos ambarinos y un liso cabello azabache como el cielo de aquella noche que no superaba los nueve años, asintió con la cabeza.  
_

_- Tengo que salir… Tengo que salir para huir de esta oscuridad… ¡Ni siquiera puedo dormir por las noches¡Él me da miedo! – Leara agitaba la cabeza haciendo oscilar su vestido lavanda y celeste. En su rostro se reflejaba una mueca infantil que reflejaba un temor muy profundo. Otra niña de su edad se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella._

- Será peligroso – advirtió. Su voz sonaba demasiado madura como para dejarse engañar por el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que lucía. Unos grandes ojos castaños perforaban la mirada de Leara, que, a pesar de asustada, mostraba una determinación y decisión que no dejaba lugar a dudas a la pequeña. Ésta le sonrió y relajó su rostro. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se abrazaron.

La imagen no podía ser más enternecedora; dos amigas sufriendo las consecuencias emocionales de la primera despedida. Leara podía sentir una cálida y reconfortante sensación de bienestar que se extendía por su cuerpo; con su amiga se sentía tan segura que deseaba no dejar nunca de abrazarla para no tener que irse. Descompuso su rostro de una manera tan repentina como repentinas fueron los lagrimones del tamaño de perlas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Su amiga la separó con delicadeza y le puso las manos en los hombros

-¡Pero Leara¿porqué lloras¡Deja de llorar, lechugas¡Las lágrimas déjalas para el momento en el que nos digamos adiós!

- ¿P-pero… es q-que esto no es… un… a-adiós? – preguntó Leara entre sollozos, mostrando, probablemente, el último gesto infantil que dejaría ver en muchos años. Su amiga se rió.

- ¡Desde luego que no! Esto es más bien… un hasta la vista – alegó -. Nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura¡aunque no sé cuándo! – la pequeña emitió una sonrisa alentadora, aunque en el fondo, también reprimía unas ganas tremendas de romper a llorar, como la niña que era. De repente, se relajó y la miró a los ojos, que aún estaban húmedos -. Leara, siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

La joven señaló el corazón de Leara y comprendió que los amigos nunca pueden despedirse, porque siempre estarán juntos en sus corazones. Leara sonrió, y tranquilizó (no sin algo de esfuerzo) su trastocado sistema nervioso. La miró de nuevo a la cara, con determinación y seguridad.

- ¡Te prometo que nunca volveré a llorar¡Te prometo que seré fuerte¡Y te prometo que nunca te olvidaré! Y como prueba de ello… - Leara buscó frenéticamente algo en su pequeño bolsito y al cabo de unos segundos sacó un llaverito de plata – te doy este llavero para que lo lleves siempre contigo¡te traerá buena suerte! – la pequeña tomó el llavero en su mano y lo miró. Podía verse reflejada en él – Cuando nos volvamos a ver, me lo devolverás¿vale?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, conmovida y falta de palabras. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba asustada por el obsequio de la chica.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti – del bolsillo de su vestido sacó una cajita. Leara abrió la caja con curiosidad, y en su interior deslumbró a la joven un colgante hecho de conchas -. Lo he hecho yo. Cuenta la leyenda, que los viajeros y los marineros se colgaban esto al cuello y significaba que siempre volverían a su hogar, no importa lo lejos que estuvieran – Leara estaba cautivada con la historia y observaba asombrada el gran talento de su amiga con las manualidades -. Por eso, prométeme que algún día volveremos a estar juntas, y cuando estemos aquí, me lo devolverás, y yo te devolveré el llavero¿vale?

* * *

Leara miraba un punto indeterminado de su mano, que estaba sobre la almohada. La chica no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras. Maldita coincidencia… Aquel día estaba resultando fatídico, quizá sólo necesitara descansar. Leara cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por la brisa marina que entraba por su ventana. Apenas pasó un segundo, algo la inquietó de tal modo que la impulsó a levantarse bruscamente. Una presencia extraña se alzaba sobre ella.

- Me alegra ver que tus sentidos siguen finos y en orden – dijo una extraña voz de mujer que parecía salir de ningún sitio.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Leara. Casi instintivamente adoptó la posición de lucha y al segundo, con un rayo de luz, apareció en su mano su enorme llave espada.

- No creo que lo necesites, no pretendo luchar contigo – volvió a decir la voz. Parecía risueña -. Sólo vengo a advertirte, Leara.

- No quiero que me adviertas de nada si no respondes a mi pregunta – la voz de la chica sonó más dura esta vez. Apretó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura.

- ¿Y qué importa eso realmente? Nada. No te ayudará saber quién soy, ni siquiera te ayudará saber quién eres tú.

- Yo sé quién soy, no me times.

- Bueno, si tanto interés tienes…

- Muéstrate – impuso Leara.

Frente a ella unos fragmentos que parecían provenir del aire mismo, formaban una figura transparente, tan voluble como el humo. Lo que la chica estaba viendo era prácticamente imposible. Leara no pudo evitar descomponer su rostro al ver la figura del hablante. A menos de un metro y medio de distancia se alzaba el fantasma de una joven de más o menos dieciocho años. Su cabello liso, que parecía dejarse llevar por una brisa que realmente no existía era negro azabache. Los ojos con los que miraba a Leara eran de un rojizo intenso. Sus labios entreabiertos mostraban una característica curvatura de corazón. Para asombro de Leara, la imagen de la chica parecía estar desnuda, pero gracias a ello, pudo darse cuenta de que todo el cuerpo lo tenía cubierto de unos extraños tatuajes paralelos y simétricos de dos colores: blancos y negros. Sus piernas, su torso, sus brazos, su cuello e incluso su cara se veían adornados por estas singulares marcas, que Leara apostaría que no eran normales. Pero a pesar de todo, aquello no era lo más asombroso; no sólo poseía un colosal parecido físico con Leara, sino que ambas tenían la misma cara, lo único en que podían diferenciarse era en el color de los ojos.

- Tú y yo fuimos, somos y seremos la misma persona… – dijo la chica.

- Imposible…

- … Porque Pasado, Presente y Futuro sólo son tres formas diferentes de llamar a la historia que tarde o temprano se repite.

Leara bajó la guardia y soltó el arma justo antes de desvanecerse. Se irguió y se acercó lentamente a la humorosa figura.

- No somos iguales.

- Muy cierto. Pero lo seremos, y venía a advertirte.

- Ahora sí puedes advertirme…

- Tendrás que darte cuenta por ti misma de cómo puedes evitar que esto suceda.

- Tú… ¿no vienes a reclamar tu verdadero cuerpo?

- Sabes que no soy tu incorpóreo, ni tu sincorazón. Yo ya poseo un cuerpo verdadero, mi esencia es y está completa – guardó silencio por un momento -. No te queda mucho tiempo, pronto pasará lo que está escrito que pase, pero hay una manera de burlarlo.

Leara no habló, pero sí sabía a qué se refería la figura con "burlar aquello que está escrito".

-¿Conoces la cura? – preguntó. Ella le sonrió y se desvaneció. De nuevo, habló sólo con la voz.

- La cura reside en aquello que temes. Creo que es hora de reabrir viejas heridas…

De repente, su aura desapareció. Leara abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se levantó de la cama. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, pero no había nadie. Al otro lado de la puerta distinguió las voces de Sora y Kairi.

- ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? – preguntaba ella.

- No, has sido muy amable. ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué le pasa?

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Se oyeron pasos en dirección a la puerta cerrada de la habitación y seguidamente, unos pequeños golpecitos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntaba Kairi.

Leara se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Estaba segura de que aquello no había sido un sueño.

- ¡Leara! – exclamó la pelirroja al verla de pronto – Pe-perdona… ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué? – Leara no sabía a qué se refería.

- Es que te has ido tan de repente…

- ¡Ah! Sí, sí, siento haberte asustado, no te preocupes. Gracias por tu apoyo. Kairi¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me encerré? – habló tan despreocupada como rápidamente lo hizo, y Kairi comenzó a pensar que realmente le ocurría algo extraño.

- Leara, acabas de hacerlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? – Leara comenzaba a desesperarse.

- No más de diez segundos – fue Sora quién contestó.

- Y… ¿no habéis notado nada extraño? – preguntó Leara. Probablemente Sora sintió esa presencia.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Sora parecía no haber notado nada. El momento no podía ser más extraño...

...Y quizá debiera haberlo pensado dos veces antes de opinar. De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió y tras el umbral, apareció un Riku acalorado y empercudido en sudor. Su expresión no podía ser más aterrada.

- Tenéis que venir… Tenéis que ver esto…

- Eh, Riku¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Sora.

- ¡Venid ya! – exclamó Riku justo antes de salir corriendo. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre entre los chicos, pero todos reaccionaron igual; salieron corriendo tras de él.

El muchacho se subió a un bote que estaba encallado en la arena y los chicos le imitaron, pero en botes diferentes.

- ¡Leara, sube conmigo! – exclamó Riku. Leara dudó un momento, pero no se lo pensó y subió al bote con habilidad, sentada frente a Riku - Por tu bien espero– susurró Riku con una repentina furia – que no tengas nada que ver con esto.

-¿Nada que ver con qué? – preguntó Leara. Ya estaban siendo demasiadas cosas.

- Bien, mejor que no lo sepas.

Riku remaba con mucha rapidez. Un par de minutos después Leara se sintió momentáneamente pequeña al verse rodeada de tanta agua; nunca había estado en mar abierto siendo consciente de ello. Antes de darle tiempo a sentirse asustada, además de pequeña, el brusco choque contra la arena mojada de la Isla del Destino la hizo reaccionar bajando del bote. Riku lo hizo antes que ella y esperó en la playa a que arribaran Kairi y Sora. Un minuto después ellos también saltaban del bote.

- ¡Joder, Riku¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – preguntaba Sora, molesto de haber tenido que remar tan rápido.

- Sí… ¡Me duelen los brazos! – decía Kairi.

Riku, sin mediar palabra se giró y siguió corriendo.

- ¡Seguidme! – decía mientras se perdía de la vista de los muchachos.

- ¿Pero qué bicho le ha picado a éste? – se quejaba Sora.

Riku siguió un camino hecho de madera junto a unas piedras y a una pequeña piscina tosca. En la pared de piedra había un pequeño agujero y Riku entró con él. Sora, Kairi y Leara se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la cueva.

- ¿El Lugar Secreto? – se preguntó Sora. Acto seguido entró tras él, encorvándose un poco. Leara y Kairi le siguieron.

Lo que vieron a continuación les impresionó tanto que se llevó sus palabras. En medio de la cueva repleta de dibujos, se alzaba una imponente puerta tallada abierta de par en par que tenía una enorme cerradura brillando en el centro. A través de ella, sólo se veía oscuridad. Leara no tardó en adivinar que no estaba antes así. El rostro de Riku denotaba obviedad, el de Kairi terror y Sora, desgraciadamente, una furia incalificable. Desafortunadamente, nadie podía prever lo que sucedería a continuación.

- ¡ESA MALDITA PUERTA! – Sora había perdido los estribos. Leara podía verle temblar, y Riku se volvió hacia él. Sora invocó por inercia a Cadena del Reino - ¡VOY A MANDARLA AL INFIERNO!

- ¡Sora¡Tranquilízate! – apuraba Riku, tratando de arrebatarle el arma.

- Riku… es esa puerta. Pensé que la cerramos para siempre… Y ha vuelto a abrirse– por los ojos de Sora asomaban unas discretas lágrimas de frustración que nunca llegaron a resbalar. Cadena del Reino volvió a desaparecer -. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Riku, instintivamente, miró a Leara. Ella negó con la cabeza, no había tenido nada que ver.

- Chicos, será mejor que volvamos, ya veremos mañana qué hacemos. Está empezando a anochecer… - alegó Kairi.

- Ella tiene razón, Sora, descansemos esta noche, han pasado muchas cosas hoy – dijo Riku.

- Id tirando vosotros – dijo Sora -, yo me quedaré un rato más.

- Pero…

- Me quedaré – la voz de Sora sonó firme y segura. Todos comprendieron que era mejor dejar solo a Sora, al menos un rato.

Se volvieron lentamente y salieron de la cueva, dejándole allí. Anduvieron en silencio hasta la orilla, y Riku comenzó a dudar si había sido una buena idea enseñarles la puerta ese día. Realmente no tenía elección, hubiera sido peor no decir nada.

Llegaron a los botes y Riku y Leara volvieron a montarse juntos para volver. Kairi, sin embargo, se detuvo.

- Mejor volved vosotros, prefiero quedarme aquí.

Ni Leara ni Riku objetaron a la petición de Kairi.

- Ten cuidado¿vale? – le dijo Riku. Kairi asintió con una sonrisa y Riku comenzó a remar, con Leara dentro del bote.

* * *

Kairi les vio desaparecer en la lejanía de la noche y, con lentitud, desanduvo el camino hacia la cueva. Dudó por un momento, pero finalmente, armándose de valor, entró en la cavidad. Sora seguía mirando la puerta fijamente. Aunque no se volvió para mirarla, sabía que Kairi había vuelto.

- "Este mundo ha sido conectado".

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Kairi.

- Fue lo que me dijo aquella voz el día antes de separarnos la primera vez. Me trajo tantos problemas esa voz…

Kairi no habló. Se limitó a acercarse a él lentamente.

- Y esa noche, se abrío. Estaba cerrada¿recuerdas, Kairi? Y parecía que no se podía abrir. Te busqué por toda la isla aquella noche... Estabas frente a la puerta¿te acuerdas? – Kairi no contestó y le dejó seguir, aunque, realmente, no lo recordaba – Estabas como hipnotizada, ahí enfrente, mirando a la puerta, como si fuera lo único que existiera. Recuerdo que te quise alejar de allí pero… desapareciste en mis brazos, como si nunca hubieras estado en esa cueva. A Riku acababa de engullirle la oscuridad en el embarcadero, desapareció soltando insensateces acerca de la oscuridad que entonces yo no llegaba a comprender. No sabía a qué se refería cuando hablaba de la oscuridad, o de la luz. No sabía nada.

Sora apretó la llave espada. El entrecejo se le arrugó y su rostro demostraba una profunda desesperación.

- Ahora lo pienso y había tantas cosas que hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo… Pero quizá, si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría llegado a conocer al Rey, a Donald o a Goofy. Quizá nunca hubiera vivido esta aventura, y nunca sabríamos que eres realmente una Princesa del Corazón, que soy el elegido de la llave espada ni que Riku tiene un corazón tan fuerte que es capaz de deshacerse de toda la oscuridad de su interior. Quizá los tres ahora seríamos personas que desconocen el verdadero origen del mundo, la historia de la luz y la oscuridad, y todo eso que nos hace ser tal y como somos ahora. Si lo hubiera evitado, nadie habría sufrido, y ninguno de nosotros habría conocido el significado de echar de menos a alguien. Pero todo sería diferente… si lo hubiera hecho – Sora dejó caer su llave espada al suelo, que sonó estrepitosamente y desvaneciéndose al instante. Kairi estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca le había visto tan frustrado -. Pero no me arrepiento – Sora la miró -, porque tras haber vivido todo esto, ya sea juntos o separados me he dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad es la más fuerte que existe.

Kairi estaba conmovida por las palabras de Sora. Llegó a su lado y ambos, tras una larga y cálida mirada, desviaron sus ojos a la puerta intrusa.

- Quizá esto sea el comienzo de una nueva aventura – dijo Kairi.

- Eso precisamente es lo que me preocupa – la chica le miró -. No quiero volver a perderte.

Kairi le miró y tardó unos segundos en digerir las palabras del muchacho. Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus nervios aumentaron.

- Sólo de pensar que te secuestraron, te hipnotizaron, casi te engulle la oscuridad, te encerraron en una celda y te pretendían utilizar para culminar un plan maquiavélico me revuelve el estómago – Sora la miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa. Kairi le devolvió la sonrisa, algo roja -. Por que claro, como eres una niña fea que no sabe cuidarse sola pues siempre hay que estar encima de ti para que la niñita no se rompa una uña.

Sora le sacó la lengua y Kairi, fingiendo que estaba ofendida, volvió la cara. Sora rió el gesto.

- Vamos, era una broma, Kairi, no te pongas así, 'por fa' – pero Kairi, tomando una decisión se giró sobre sí misma y miró a Sora con alegría en la cara.

- Bueno, señor súper héroe de la llave espada que te crees hasta guapo – dijo Kairi de sopetón -, para que no vuelvas a llamarme niña fea, ni petarda ni nada por el estilo, te voy a hacer una promesa.

- ¡Guau, una promesa, una promesa! – Sora fingió una emoción infantil ante la idea de la promesa, aunque, realmente, el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. _Otra _promesa.

- Te prometo, señor elegido de la llave espada, que no voy a dejar que me secuestren, me hipnoticen, me engulla la oscuridad, me encierren en una celda ni pretendan utilizarme para culminar un plan maquiavélico para no causarte problemas¿vale? – Kairi alzó su dedo meñique y le miró arqueando las cejas.

- De acuerdo, señoritinga. Que no me entere yo que te ocurre nada de lo que me has prometido que no te ocurrirá¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Sora.

- ¡De acuerdo¡No te enterarás cuando me pase! – Sora, mucho más tranquilo, rió con soltura.

- ¡Hecho! – el muchacho estrechó su dedo y los dos hicieron un gesto al tiempo. Un breve silencio envolvió el lugar.

- Sora… Tengo un amuleto que me gustaría darte para que lo lleves en ésta nueva aventura, ya sabes, por no perder la costumbre – alegó Kairi. Sora levantó una ceja.

- ¿Lo tienes ya hecho¿Lo tenías preparado¿Sabías que ocurriría esto? – preguntó Sora.

- ¡No¡Qué va! – dijo Kairi – Iba a dártelo tarde o temprano, pero ya aprovecho la situación.

- Ah, muy bien. Y¿lo tienes aquí o prefieres dármelo cuando lleguemos a casa? – curioseó el castaño.

- Prefiero dártelo aquí.

Sora abrió la palma de la mano, esperando el amuleto de Kairi. Se preguntaba cuál sería la fantástica manualidad que habría hecho esta vez. Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando la mano de Kairi alcanzó la suya, no llevaba nada en ella. Simplemente cogió la mano y la bajó. Se acercó lentamente a él, con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado de la camiseta del chico. Sora, un poco inquieto, le lanzó una mirada a la chica, y ella, fugazmente se la devolvió. Kairi forzó un poco sus pies y se irguió para estar a la altura del muchacho, levantó el rostro y, ante un atónito y sonrojado Sora, en mitad de la cueva, un dulce y cálido beso en la mejilla de Sora rompió el sonido del silencio. El contacto duró apenas dos segundos: suficiente para ellos, no necesitaban más. Kairi, no sabía exactamente dónde mirar en ese justo momento, pero no quería soltar para nada la mano de Sora. Era como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo. Tanto Sora como Kairi tenían miedo de que el otro pudiera escuchar los fuertes y ruidosos latidos de su corazón, que resonaban en el interior de sendos cuerpos. Kairi le miró a los ojos brevemente, pero Sora, aunque nervioso, le sonreía.

- Y… para no perder la costumbre… ¿quieres que lo traiga de vuelta sano y salvo al terminar todo esto? – preguntó Sora con un hilo de voz, que propiamente opinaba que era entrecortado por los latidos en su pecho. Kairi asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuídalo bien¿vale? Es muy valioso para mí – dijo Kairi. Alargó una mano y apartó de la frente de Sora una hebra de cabello castaño.

- Descuida, te lo devolveré.

Kairi tragó saliva involuntariamente. Sólo de pensar en una situación similar a aquella se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

- Creo que voy a irme a casa – dijo Kairi. No sabía porqué, pero lo había dicho, siendo que realmente no deseaba irse -. Es muy tarde.

- Tienes razón, es tarde. Volvamos.

Kairi le sonrió y salió de la cueva. Sora no podía moverse con toda la rapidez que deseaba. Instintivamente volvió el rostro justo antes de salir por la abertura de la cueva, y trasvió, al lado de la puerta (que pareció desaparecer durante aquél rato) un dibujo que significaba para ellos casi tanto como aquél nuevo amuleto. Cuando Sora salió de la cueva, un golpe de aire frío le chocó en la cara, y pudo comprobar que no es que hiciera frío, es que tenía la cara tan roja como el pelo de Kairi, que la estaba esperando en la orilla. Una imponente luna se alzaba sobre el cielo negruzco.

- Gracias – susurró Sora y se perdió en la oscuridad camino a casa.

* * *

**_Otro capitulito!!_**

**_Bien, en este quinto capítulo, ya empieza a liarse todo mucho más. Ese "espejo" que ha avisado a Leara va a traerle muchos problemas... Y también, cabe destacar el pequeño vistazo al pasado de Leara. Sí, Leara tenía una amiga cuando era pequeña que hacía manualidades, igual que Kairi. Pero NO es Kairi, ni Naminé, por si se os había ocurrido pensarlo. (Naminé tiene poco que ver en la historia, hasta la presente). _**

**_También... una escenita bastante chachi (de mis favoritas cabe añadir) entre Sora y Kairi. La verdad es que esa promesa y ese amuleto son bastante interesantes... Habrá más escenitas, y también bastante entretenidas entre estos dos. Me gusta esta pareja, a pesar de que la mayoría de los fanfictions tiene un mínimo de shonen ai... o yaoi. Es cierto que puede resultar "interesante", y dicho sea de paso, el SoraKairi resultaría bastante típico; pero los fics que he leído no le dan todo el juego que maneja este dúo. Por eso voy a hacerlo largo... y exteeeenso... A exprimirse el coco!!_**

**_Subiré el siguiente capitulo la semana que viene, _**

**_Saludos!!!_**


	6. Chapter 06

**_Capítulo 06_**

_**Entrelíneas**_

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente, el ambiente estaba más cargado incluso que el de la noche anterior. Leara había tenido un sueño extraño acerca de aquella voz y de aquella presencia que la había visitado. Se preguntó si no sería mejor comentárselo a los chicos. Pero realmente, aquella mañana parecían estar dispuestos a no escuchar. Todos estaban demasiado nerviosos con el viaje, y muy tensos. Kairi parecía hiperactiva, no hacía más que comprobar cosas que había revisado ya mil veces; Sora, por su parte apenas hablaba, tenía los ojos algo cansados y se notaba su creciente inquietud; Riku, sin embargo, mantenía una fría actitud y guardaba mucho las distancias, no sólo con Leara, sino también con los chicos. "Probablemente también esté atacado" pensó Leara. La chica respiró con profundidad, cerró los ojos y cuando exhaló el aire, procuró que sus batallas mentales salieran también por su boca. Ella también estaba muy intranquila: se trataba de ir a visitar al rey. Hacía muchos años que no le veía, y aunque supuso que físicamente era difícil que cambiara, le preocupaba bastante la opinión del rey y su participación. Estaba segura de que él haría siempre lo correcto, pero el día en que sus caminos se separaron, también lo hizo su meta, y por tanto, su manera de pensar. Recordaba vagamente algunas discusiones acaloradas entre el Rey y su padre, pero nunca las comprendía, así que no ocupaban un lugar privilegiado en su memoria, pero ahora que lo pensaba, podría deducir cual era el motivo de tales disputas. El rey a veces jugaba con ella, y siempre tenía unas palabras amables que dedicarle, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y estaba asustada de que no la recibiera con el mismo cariño. Comprensible era, desde luego, pero la afectaría anímicamente. Para ella, el rey siempre sería aquél viejo amigo que la encontraba a menudo debajo de todas las mesas de su casa.

Los preparativos estaban listos, aunque no fuesen demasiados. Todos se reunieron en la casa de Kairi y partieron desde allí. La pelirroja estaba segura de que alguien les buscaría, así que dejó una nota sobre su mesa. Riku hizo un movimiento determinado con su Camino al Alba y frente a ellos, salió de la nada un portal de oscuridad. Sora lo atravesó, seguido de Kairi. En la habitación quedaron Riku y Leara, y el muchacho la miró. Sus ojos de aguamarina reflejaban cierta desconfianza.

- Después de ti – Riku señaló con su mano libre el portal y ella, sosteniéndole la mirada pasó por su lado y entró. Riku se incorporó unos segundos después.

Toda la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella en el interior del portal, quedó anulada con un fogonazo de luz que los cegó por un momento. Cuando recuperaron la visión, a todos les sobrecogió lo que tenían frente a ellos. Justo a su espalda, había una enorme puerta de, al menos, quince metros de altura, color blanco y con un elaborado tallado rematado en la cabeza con una preciosa caligrafía en el que se podía leer "Reino Disney". De las puertas surgían unas murallas pétreas que se perdían a ambos lados del camino. Estaban apostados al comienzo de una senda que partía un enorme jardín en dos. Todo cuesta arriba, podían reconocerse en el vergel varias figuras colosales hechas con setos, una enorme fuente, y de fondo, un maravilloso palacio rematado con un tejado de pico azul. El castillo era inmenso, y realmente elegante. Caminaron por la ruta camino hacia Palacio.

Cuanto más andaban ellos, más se daban cuenta de que no dejaban de sorprenderse porque el castillo siempre parecía ser más enorme de lo que habían supuesto. Después de una caminata, llegaron a las puertas que estaban cerradas y flanqueadas por un misterioso ser de prominente estatura que estaba dormido apoyado en una lanza. Llevaba un yelmo plateado y una extraña armadura del mismo color. Roncaba estrepitosamente, y a todos, salvo a Leara, se les dibujó una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¡Goofy!! – gritó Sora con más alegría que la que había manifestado los días anteriores. El ser en cuestión dio una tremenda sacudida, fruto de su sobresalto. Realmente Sora no tenía ni pizca de sutileza. Cuando el tal Goofy abrió los ojos, de un intenso color negro, se quitó el yelmo de la cabeza y dejó caer su lanza al suelo. Leara se percató de ciertas características en él llamativas, tales como la brusquedad de sus movimientos, una graciosa expresión simpática que provocaba cierto carcajeo y una extraña risa.

- ¡¡Sora, ahyuk¡¡Qué alegría de verte de nuevo!! Vaya, veo que vienes muy bien acompañado. ¿Qué tal estáis, chicos? - preguntó Goofy dirigiéndose a Kairi y a Riku - ¿Os encontráis bien¡Espero que sí, porque os estábamos esperando! – afirmó el tal Goofy.

- ¿Nos… esperabais? – dijo Sora – No avisamos a nadie¿cómo lo sabíais?

- El rey es muy intuitivo, y dijo que en esta semana llegaríais. ¡Ahyuk! Tú debes de ser Leara. ¡Encantado de conocerte! Soy Goofy, el capitán de los caballeros reales del aquí presente, Castillo Disney – hizo una profunda reverencia sin dejar de sonreír y Leara se la devolvió divertida -. El rey nos advirtió que vendríais con ella, no se le escapa una¿verdad?

- Desde luego… - musitó Riku.

- ¡Pasad, pasad! – dijo ostentosamente el capitán de caballeros. Hizo un ademán con la mano y las enormes puertas se abrieron por arte de magia – ¡Bienvenidos al Castillo Disney!

La imagen que ahora se les presentaba era aún más imponente que la anterior. En el vestíbulo habrían cabido perfectamente dos casas como la de Kairi. El techo era altísimo, y las paredes de colores claros y vivos estaban decoradas con algunos retratos simpáticos de los antiguos reyes, y todos guardaban un curioso parecido con el actual. Dos enormes jarrones flanqueaban la puerta del fondo, de un vivo color rojizo. Goofy les acompañó y a través de la puerta, se dibujaba un largísimo pasillo. A la izquierda había unas escaleras que descendían hacia otra puerta, y Sora hizo un gesto con la cabeza. A la derecha, en mitad del pasillo, había otra enorme puerta blanca. Las paredes eran algo más austeras, y a la izquierda, estaba todo protegido con balaustradas blancas y elaboradas que daban hacia un jardín interior, también con figuras estrambóticas de una banda de música.

- Ahí abajo está el hangar – susurró Sora. Kairi le sonrió.

- ¿Ya habías estado aquí?

- Sí, hace tiempo. Todo estaba repleto de sincorazón, tanto, que no dejaba de quejarme por no poder volar. Estaba todo abarrotado.  
Goofy les guió hacia la puerta del fondo, y cuando la abrió pudieron ver una enorme biblioteca blanca. Los chicos entraron, y vieron trabajar a unas extrañas escobas que portaban cubos de agua y pasaban por su lado. Las estanterías eran blancas, había una chimenea enorme, varios baúles cerrados y dos enormes retratos de antepasados del rey de físico extremadamente parecido. También había una mesita de estudio, que, a diferencia de la última vez que la vio Sora, estaba completamente despejada, había aumentado inexplicablemente de tamaño y la rodeaban siete elaboradas sillas tapizadas en un alegre color azul. En la sala se encontraban dos personas, pero Leara sólo conocía a una de ellas.

El rey Mickey charlaba animadamente con un extraño pato de plumaje blanco que vestía de azul, dejando al aire una graciosa colita plumífera. Tenía una voz estridente y poco entendible, portaba un extraño bastón de mago y, fuese lo que fuese que estuviera contando, el rey estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como solía hacer. Cuando los chicos entraron, la mirada del rey se dirigió tranquilamente hacia ellos, y el pato extraño, silenció su garganta. También se giró y gritó algo que Leara tardó unos segundos en comprender.

- ¡Sora¡Estás aquí! – dijo el pato lanzándose a los brazos del castaño, que sonreía.

- ¡Donald, Majestad¡Me alegro mucho de veros! – dijo Sora, abrazando al desconocido de Leara.  
Esta vez fue el rey quien habló.

- Veo que mi carta os ha llamado la atención – dijo el rey dibujando una sonrisa -. Me alegro de que llegarais, habéis hecho lo correcto – sonrió más pronunciadamente y alzó la voz -. ¡Caramba, estáis estupendos¡Me alegro mucho de veros, Sora, Riku, Kairi!

- Y nosotros a vos, Majestad – dijo respetuosamente Kairi.

- ¡Bah, ja, ja! Fuera las formalidades, soy Mickey, Mickey Mouse. Llamadme así, por favor.

- De acuerdo Mickey – dijo Riku esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

El rey tenía el aspecto que recordaba Leara. De baja estatura y orejas redondas y prominentes, el rey ratón seguía portando una imponente imagen. Una sonrisa pegadiza y una simpatía asombrosa para cualquier monarca. Un enorme corazón se dejaba observar detrás de las palabras (daba igual lo que dijese) del rey. Leara se mordió el labio inconscientemente. La mirada del rey se posó en la joven morena y todos de repente enmudecieron y observaron la escena. El rey se acercó a Leara y ella se inclinó para estar a su altura.

- Has crecido mucho, pequeñaja – dijo el rey con la dulzura que le caracterizaba. A Leara le tembló el pulso -. La última vez que te vi estabas dormida abrazada a las piernas de tu padre. Ahora ya no cabes debajo de las mesas.  
Leara esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

- Siguen siendo mi escondite favorito, Majestad – dijo Leara con la voz queda.

El rey le echó los brazos al cuello y ella se dejó abrazar. Cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo. No se había sentido tan reconfortada en los brazos de otra persona desde antes de irse de casa. Ese abrazo llevaba años deseando salir.

- Eres muy fuerte, y muy valiente – dijo el rey cuando se separó de ella con delicadeza -. Estoy contigo allá donde vayas.

- Gracias, Majestad.

- Llámame Mickey, por favor.

- Por supuesto, Majestad.

Estaba claro para el rey que esa sería una guerra que nunca ganaría con ella. Sonrió irónicamente.

- Estuve buscándote durante un tiempo, pero parecías haber desaparecido del mapa – dijo el rey. Leara se incorporó y tomó asiento imitando a los demás, por invitación gestual del rey.

- Fui cauta, Majestad. Estaba segura de que si quería encontrarme lo haría, pero le haría falta esforzarse. No quería arriesgarme en plena guerra, no era necesario, ni tampoco conveniente. Mi maestro me enseñó a reducir y ocultar mi oscuridad.

- Riku también pasó por una etapa similar, intentando acabar con la oscuridad de su interior¿verdad que sí, Riku? – preguntó el rey, Riku asintió con la cabeza – Debe entenderte mejor que nadie.

Riku maldecía al rey por haberle puesto en semejante situación. Claro que la entendía, pero prefería no pensar en ello, ni mucho menos demostrarlo.

- Supe donde encontrarte, le escribí una carta a aquí los presentes avisándoles de tu existencia. Sabía que acabarías en Destiny Island.

- ¿Cómo¿Cómo lo sabía? – preguntó Leara.

- Crucé unas palabras con tu maestro y me avisó que acabarías allí, pero no sabía cuando llegarías.

- ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó Leara procurando no parecer impertinente – Hace mucho que no le veo, y bueno… me preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

El rey frunció el entrecejo y bajó la mirada. La voz se le quebró.

- Leara… Tu maestro... murió – todos enmudecieron -. Hace un par de años, prácticamente después de que te marcharas.

Los tres residentes del castillo bajaron las miradas, pero sin embargo, las de Kairi, Sora, e incluso la de Riku recorrieron el rostro de Leara. Riku casi la miraba con lástima. Casi.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Leara. Su voz sonaba demasiado tranquila - ¿Quién le mató? Unos sincorazón no podían ser, ni por asomo.

- No lo era. Era un incorpóreo, pero también está muerto.

- No sería el de mi padre… - musitó Leara. Todos se percataron de cómo era capaz de hacer arder la mesa con la mirada. La furia de sus ojos era de tanta intensidad que hasta Riku tuvo que apartar su mirada.

- No, fue otro incorpóreo, de la Organización XIII – dijo el rey Mickey. Entonces Leara lo comprendió. Relajó su mirada y sus hombros decayeron.

- Axel… - murmuró.

- Sí… Axel.

Sora sintió un profundo vuelco en el corazón al oír ese nombre. Habían tenido sus diferencias, pero si Axel hubiese tenido corazón, estaba seguro de que hubiese sido un buen tío. Un muchacho inteligente, agradable y confiado al que le gustaba la lucha tanto como cualquier otro pasatiempo. Sora se planteó qué tipo de persona fue la que creó su incorpóreo.

Leara paseó su mirada vagamente por el suelo y la fijó en un punto determinado. Se recostó sobre la silla y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Respiró hondo y se relajó. Realmente no entendía muy bien por qué no se materializaba toda la ira que tenía dentro, y por qué tenía que luchar constantemente contra la furia, la tristeza y la frustración. Ella no creía ser tan mala como para estar eternamente condenada a ese martirio. Su maestro había muerto, y él sabía que ocurriría, lo sabía probablemente incluso antes de separarse de ella, o puede que ese fuera el motivo de su despedida. A la morena le asaltaban un millón de teorías, y casi no se daba cuenta de que los demás se estaban percatando de sus pensamientos, que podían ver reflejados en su mirar. Podía haber gritado, roto cosas, descargar su ira a base de golpes, llorar a lágrima viva y haber formulado algunas incoherencias acerca de por qué le ocurrían tantas desgracias; sin embargo, pestañeó un par de veces, borró la mirada perdida de sus ojos ambarinos y sonrió al monarca con una discreta cortesía. El rey le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

- Lo siento mucho, Leara. Sé que le tenías en alta estima, al igual que él a ti – dijo el rey. Leara no soportaba escuchar hablar de su maestro en pasado: la ponía enferma. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Da igual, no importa – se excusó -. ¿Y cuál es el motivo de que nos hayas invitado a palacio?

Era obvio para todos que Leara no deseaba tocar el tema de su maestro, y respetaron su decisión.

- Veréis – comenzó a explicar el rey -, probablemente no tenga derecho a pediros esto, pero no me queda alternativa. Mucho me temo, que tú, Sora, te verás en obligación de volver a blandir tu Cadena del Reino – todos suspiraron -. Al igual que todos vosotros. Todos tenéis una llave-espada propia y es por eso que tenéis un deber que cumplir – Mickey inspiró aire, procurando medir las palabras -. Los portadores sois los únicos que pueden luchar contra ellos.

- ¿Contra los sincorazón? – preguntó el ser extraño llamado Donald. Al parecer, los propios súbditos estaban esperando aquella explicación.

- Los sincorazón siguen dando vueltas por ahí, pero no son el mayor de los problemas. La cosa se pone seria con algo que todavía está por identificar, pero que rebosa una oscuridad maligna.

La voz que había pronunciado esas palabras parecía no salir de ningún lugar y todos miraron a su alrededor buscando al emisor. La puerta de la biblioteca comenzó a abrirse con lentitud y emitiendo un extraño chirrido que alteraba el sistema nervioso de todos los presentes. El único que parecía estar realmente tranquilo era el rey, que esbozaba una agradable sonrisa al recién llegado. Bajo el umbral de la puerta se apreciaba un ser que provocó en los chicos un tartamudeo ininteligible. Era un hombre alto, que vestía una larga túnica azul. Tenía un rostro algo extraño, una larga barba grisácea que le caía sobre el pecho, unas cejas canas y pobladas, y lucía un extraño sombrero de mago también azul adornado con algunos motivos nocturnos. Portaba un gesto serio, sus movimientos eran suaves y rítmicos. Su voz era muy profunda y relajada. Los habitantes del castillo reaccionaron de manera muy similar; adoptaron una reverencia tan profunda que casi podían tocarse los dedos de los pies con el hocico.

- ¡Yen Sid! – exclamó el pato vestido de azul - ¡El Señor de la Magia!

Entonces, Leara comprendió. Había oído hablar de él tiempo atrás, el famoso mentor del rey Mickey Mouse. Todos saludaron a la excelencia con cierto deje de majestuosidad.

- Dejadme explicaros – prosiguió Yen Sid – que el enemigo en cuestión no es como al que os habéis enfrentado antaño. Éste concretamente no es ninguna reacción de la oscuridad sobre los espíritus faltos de corazón, o tal vez, receptáculos vacíos. Éstos, jóvenes, no son monstruos, son mutaciones del corazón humano.

Todos palidecieron, pero ninguno lo comprendió con exactitud.

- Un sincorazón es alguien que pierde su alma y su corazón en el seno de la oscuridad; voluntades endebles que se ven sometidas a la tirana negra. Pero se han dado varios casos de la afectación de la oscuridad en corazones fuertes, que nunca han logrado del todo un receso del alma. Y esas excepciones sois vosotros cuatro. Todos habéis tratado con la oscuridad, algunos más que otros. La señorita Kairi, toda luz y pureza se vio sometida durante un tiempo a la oscuridad sumida en un letargo profundo; Sora, el portador de la famosa Cadena del Reino entregó voluntariamente su corazón a la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en un sincorazón que, milagrosamente, guardaba sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos; tú, Riku, fuiste capaz de someterte a la oscuridad de tu corazón, y después de haber saboreado todo su poder, la rechazaste y la expulsaste de tu alma. Pero tú, tú vas más allá de todo lo prescrito – dijo Yen Sid posando su mirada en los ojos de Leara. Ella no dijo nada -. Eres la prueba material de que la luz y la oscuridad son tan enemigas como dependientes la una de la otra. Lo que yace en tu corazón, en lo más profundo de tu ser es la yuxtaposición de estas dos características – Leara desvió la mirada y frunció el entrecejo. No quería seguir escuchando -. Leara, eres única.

-Es sabido de todos que lo que caracteriza a un ser, da igual quién sea, es la cualidad que prevalece en su corazón y que le guía a lo largo de su existencia. Luz u oscuridad. Pero no son más que eso, características, nada físico. Se han dado extraños casos, como el tuyo, Riku, que después de aceptar la oscuridad y rechazarla, no podías alcanzar la luz y te quedabas sumido en la penumbra. Pero¿qué ocurre cuando la luz y la oscuridad se cobijan por igual en un mismo cuerpo?

- Que ninguna actúa – musitó Sora.

- Exacto. Tanta energía positiva y negativa subordinándose la una a la otra, acaba creando un vínculo invisible con su corazón. Son dos energías potentísimas que influyen en la persona, pero al no actuar sobre ti, joven, han salido de tu cuerpo adoptando un cuerpo propio.

- Imposible. ¿Oscuridad y luz tangibles? – preguntó incrédulo Riku.

- No lo es – Yen Sid hizo un gesto con la mano y un haz de luz formó la llave-espada de Leara que se encarceló entre los dedos del brujo -. Ésta llave-espada es artesanal, es única. Las vuestras ya habían sido creadas. Ésta llave-espada es todo lo que su portadora lleva en su corazón. Es decir, oscuridad y luz físicas, aunque he de decir – examinó la llave-espada de la chica con detenimiento – que hay un ligero exceso de oscuridad en este arma y… ¡vaya! Está incompleta.

Leara volvió a mirar a los ojos al mago, que le devolvía la mirada curioso.

- Si no la terminas, desequilibrarás tus sentidos. No lo pospongas – la llave-espada desapareció de las manos de Yen Sid.

- Pero¿qué tiene eso que ver con los enemigos? – preguntó Sora, que no entendía la relación.

- Absolutamente todo – contestó el rey -. Aunque fuiste precavida con todos los pasos que diste desde que te fuiste de casa, no era suficiente. Como sabéis todos, hace unos años, al comienzo de la guerra, Maléfica estaba reuniendo los informes de Ansem con la misma intención que la nuestra; averiguar algo sobre los estudios de los sincorazón. Parecía que ya habían acabado nuestros problemas cuando la guerra finalizó, pero no podemos suponer nada con Maléfica.

- ¡Ahyuk¿Maléfica de nuevo? – preguntó Goofy.

- No sabe cuando darse por vencida… ¡Maldita bruja! – exclamó Riku.

- En efecto, es Maléfica quien está dando problemas – el rey prosiguió -. De alguna manera que se nos escapa, consiguió encontrar la fuente de información más inesperada y poderosa que podía llegar a sus manos: el diario de Xehanort.

- ¿El diario¿Xehanort escribía un diario? – preguntó Riku.

- Al parecer el diario contiene una información que, a pesar de estar al margen de cualquier plan o indicio de la guerra, proporcionó otros conocimientos al enemigo, como la existencia de su hija.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos.

- ¿Y qué¿Qué relevancia puede tener que sepan que Leara es hija suya? – preguntó Sora. Realmente todos se lo preguntaban.

- En ese diario, Xehanort anotó algunas fórmulas y teorías de que la oscuridad puede que se generara del mismo modo en su recién nacida descendiente. Pero al nacer Leara no se dieron síntomas de oscuridad en su corazón, realmente, no se manifestó absolutamente nada, era como si hubiera nacido independiente a la luz o a la oscuridad, porque ninguna surtía efecto.

- Y obviamente, eso también lo apuntó en el diario – afirmó Kairi.

- No sólo eso. También escribió sus sospechas de que puede que contuviera en su interior la parte equivalente de luz, y por eso sus manifestaciones eran nulas.

- ¡Cuánto amor paternal! – exclamó Leara irónica. Realmente ya no le afectaba tanto el hecho de que su padre pensara en ella como un sujeto de laboratorio; lo tenía superado.

- El diario abarca la vida de Xehanort hasta, más o menos, cuando Leara cumplió los seis o siete años. Parece ser que continúa, pero no estamos seguros de que falten algunas páginas – comentó el rey.

Un recuerdo atravesó la mente de Leara. Acababa de recordar ese diario. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Goofy.

- Yo… sí que había una continuación – todos la miraron expectantes, especialmente el rey.

- ¿Y? – la invitó a seguir con ávida curiosidad.

- Bueno, la palabra clave es "había". La verdad… es que leí ese diario y no me gustó lo que ponía, así que… arranqué las páginas y… bueno, las quemé.

El silencio exigía una explicación, pero ella no continuaba.

- Leara¿qué decían esas páginas? Es vital que lo sepamos – dijo el rey, casi suplicando.

- La verdad es que no lo es. Podéis prescindir de esa información, no es relevante – la chica estaba decidida a no soltar prenda.

- Si no nos lo cuentas, probablemente Maléfica lo descubra antes que nosotros. Tenemos que ir por delante de ella. Es muy necesario…

- Todo lo que hay en ese libro no son más que suposiciones sin fundamento. Lo he leído, no entendí ni una sola palabra porque era pequeña, me limitaba a mejorar mi velocidad de lectura – Leara había elevado el tono de voz, y casi estaba gritando. No entendía por qué era tan preciso que ella contara lo que había escrito -. Ahora recuerdo algunas frases, ahora cobra algo de sentido. Pero lo que había en esas páginas… no hacía falta tener un título de lectura avanzada para entenderlo, y realmente, no es nada importante¿de acuerdo? – estaba segura de que se arrepentiría más delante de la manera en la que había hablado, pero en ese momento se trataba de violar su intimidad.

- Leara – dijo Riku con serenidad -, me parece que no entiendes la situación. O nos dices qué ponía en esas páginas o te lo sacaremos por…

- ¿La fuerza? – dijo Leara. Ella se levantó bruscamente tirando de espaldas su silla y convocó su llave-espada, mirando a Riku con fiereza – No sabes lo bien que me vendrá esto.

- ¡Chicos, este no es momento de peleas¡Es una situación delicada! – el rey levantó la voz y frunció el entrecejo - ¡Leara¡¡LEARA!!  
Ella le miró por un instante. El rostro del monarca denotaba autoridad. Ella se relajó un poco y volvió a observar a Riku. Éste tenía un extraño fuego en sus ojos. Leara sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Leara, por favor, cálmate – la voz de Kairi era cálida y tranquila. Sus ojos rogaban que se tranquilizase, pero Leara estaba demasiado furiosa como para hacerlo por las buenas. Apretó el puño cerrado, hasta que la palma de la mano la tuvo enrojecida y los nudillos blancos. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, ahogando un grito. Ahora sí que necesitaba usar la fuerza.

- Disculpadme – dijo violentamente la chica, y se abalanzó hacia la salida. Desmaterializó su arma y pasó a toda prisa junto a Yen Sid. Cerró tras de sí la puerta con un golpe sordo.

- ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? Sólo le hemos preguntado por unas páginas de un libro¿qué mas le da? – preguntó Donald, algo molesto.

- Esto confirma mi teoría - dijo el rey Mickey sin dejar de mirar la puerta con melancolía -: las páginas arrancadas hablan de su madre.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza U_

_En fin, no tengo mucho que declarar en éste capítulo. Bueno, sí, y creo que en el anterior lo mismo, algo que no dije. El hecho de que Riku pueda abrir portales es una explicación futura; es que cuando comencé a escribir ésto, pues... bueno, sólo lo había visto en japonés y bueno, la escena en la que Riku ya no puede crear más portales, pues no sé que estaría haciendo que me la perdí. El caso es que luego, a lo largo del fic, pues hice algún chanchullo para encajar una mini-historia xDDD Es lo que tiene la improvisación U.U_

_Sobre éste capítulo... Espero que os guste no se le ocurre qué decir xDDD_

_Bueno, lo típico, los personajes no son míos y pertenecen a Disney y Square, blabablabla... xDDD _


End file.
